The Tara Journal
by KomodoLass
Summary: Preceding the events of the Edo story arc, The Tara Journal follows the renegade and romantic exploits of former exorcist Tara Winstrom in relation to the Clan of Noah. All the while exploring the comedic and dramatic follies of the colorfully eccentric Noah family. { TykixOC }
1. Prologue

_So! While this is my first time actually posting anything to this site, (or any fanfiction for that matter), I've actually been writing, and rewriting, the Tara Journal for well over 4 1/2 years now. In honor of D. Gray man's return I feel the need to post this needlessly long nonsense that I've written for so long. Not to throw out excuses but i actually originally wrote the main plot of the TJ long before Allen was announced as a Noah, leading it a bit of embarrassment. Even so, this is a rewrite of an otherwise ancient piece. I hope you enjoy!_

"How low is it Hevlaska." He asked sternly, brows shifting to reflect his frustration.

The towering woman sighed, "That is not what you should be concerned about director."

"Can she fight or not?" He pressed, "We're in the middle of a war, and we can't waste time on this."

"Yes. But she barely holds on at 30%, and.." Hevlaska trailed off.  
"And what?"

"Its unusual. The synchronization doesn't act like it was meant for combat, or at least at this time." She continued, "Najwa couldn't express anything of the matter to me."

"The innocence is called Najwa?"

"It adopted the name during its time in the tomb."

The director nodded. "Understandable, but you spoke similarly of the dark boots, and their strength far outweighed their original potential."

"So I did."

"Then it's decided, she'll take a standard exorcist position under the watchful mentorship of Socalo and see how she progresses."

Hevlaska bowed her head in agreement. "Just keep an eye on her."

"Ms. Winstrom is a.." He paused. "A precious one of few, we have to keep an eye on her if we are to win this holy war."

"We'll see Leverrier."

Tara rotated the dark glossy wood in her hands. It was just thick enough for her to wrap a hand a little more than halfway around. The wood itself was petrified, lacking its defining texture but maintaining its natural pattern. Even more amazing was the fact that the wood hadn't had any chance to age, and it's petrified state was due to the innocence it contained. Jagged lines of green and white cracked through the smooth surface of the pole, and emitted a slight and wavering glow. She turned the staff and place one end onto the ground. It was certainly taller than her when she sat, but while standing the staff was level with her head.

"Tara?" Someone asked calmly, opening her door and stepping into the fairly small room. She immediately tensed up as a familiar German exorcist came into view.

"S-Suman!" She said, a bit confused and surprised, "I'm so sorry I-"

"I don't think anyone was expecting that piece of innocence to react to you." He interrupted. I've just been told to fetch you. Komui needs to talk to you."

Tara nodded and stood, tightly clutching the staff as she followed Suman outside.

"What exactly is going to happen?" Tara inquired, still shaken over the days events.

Suman shrugged, "He's probably just going to brief you." He said, a hint of coldness in his voice. "You don't have to worry about too many details, since you've already had the basic finder training."

Suman glanced at the equally tall woman, "But don't expect to visit home anytime soon." Suman said bitterly. "You've just become a confidential military weapon."

Tara gazed down and sighed, disheartened. "And I assume writing them is out of the question."

Suman let out a frustrated breath that answered her question as they arrived at Komui's office.

As usual, it was an absolute mess. Paperwork was stacked into towers that would rival church spires, and the shelves of books where so disorganized that no librarian would even attempt to straighten it out. Among the heaps of work, busily worked Johnny, Reever, and Komui; of whom headed the task force with the occasional twitch of exhaust or hysteria with coffee in hand. This was understandable, with the sudden turn of events leaving the science division with an all nighter.

"So, how are you enjoying your sudden promotion? It's not often we see a finder rise through the ranks." Komui smiled, standing up from his desk to greet the two. "Please, do take a seat, we have a lot to talk about."

"Thank you Komui, but I'd rather not." Suman spoke, turning down the offer.

"I understand, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Komui replied, sitting Tara down in a chair in front of his desk.

Suman nodded and exited, bidding Johnny goodnight as he did so.

"So." Komui finally started, taking his own seat. "Tara I'm not going to lie to you, this isn't going to be easy." He rested his chin on his steepled hands and gave a look of parental concern. "But there is no way you can back out now."

Tara let out a sigh, "Suman told me you'd say that."

Komui's shoulders slouched, "He hasn't exactly taken well to the order, there are certainly some who have their gripes, but you have to understand you've been chosen to help us stop the destruction of humanity as we very well know it."

Tara leaned on Komui's desk and rubbed her forehead, " I see that, and I'm not saying no I ju-"

"Then you're saying yes?" Komui pressed.

"I don't think I _could_ say no." Tara said, giving in.

"Alright then!" Komui said enthusiastically, clasping his hands together "This makes things much faster. Leverrier recommended we put you under the authority of General Winters Socalo until you get a hang of what you're doing."

"Wasn't he on de-"  
"Death row? It's best not to address that detail. But you'll be perfectly fine." Komui assured.

Even still, Tara's face was painted with concern.

"There's no need to worry about that right now, you'll meet him tomorrow." Komui spoke quickly changing the subject. "But since you've already had the Order briefing, and been assigned a room-"  
"The closet you mean." Tara spoke in an annoyed tone.

"I promise its temporary, but more importantly you need to get fitted for your new uniform!" Komui cheered, waving over Johnny, who politely romped over, carrying measuring utensils.

"Um.." Tara interrupted awkwardly after greeting the science division member. "Komui I needed to ask you about writing."

"Writing to whom?" Komui responded as Johnny took measurements.

"My mother." Tara said a-matter-a-factly.

Komui awkwardly drew in a sharp breath between closed teeth, " I'm afraid thats out of the question."

Tara face creased into a frustrated frown as Johnny took arm measurements.

"Not that we don't trust you!" Komui spoke quickly, "It's just standard protocol. Military secrets and all."

"Would you mind not restricting-" Tara said in a much less frustrated tone.

"I'm afraid I can't change that-" Komui began.

"My apologies Komui, but I was addressing Johnny on my arms." Tara spoke, "I understand why I will no longer be permitted to communicate with anyone outside of the Order."

"And you're alright with that?" Komui questioned.

Tara nodded, "I'll get over my personal issues with time. But I won't be like Suman. If this is what I was meant to do for the world, so be it."

The next morning, Tara began the day as usual, despite the new room and anti-akuma weapon. She rose before the sun, clambering out of bed to address her morning appearance. She'd been informed not to dress in her finder uniform, and had to manage with that little casual wear she had. A black woolen Peysuföt, consisting of a long skirt and jacket worked well for the occasion. Tara glanced back at the staff that leaned against the wall, it did nothing. No glow, no movement, just leaned against the wall like any other inanimate object. Tara stepped forward and grabbed the staff. Najwa gave off a short lived glow before returning to its inanimate state. Tara stood there for a moment, uncertainly gazing upon the weapon as she pondered what exactly she was expecting it to do. It didn't act any differently than before, so what was she expecting.

Tara murmured "Activate" and the staff came alive; the previously solid wood wavering in her grasp before becoming solid with a powerful glow. Najwa flexed and adjusted with her movements, curving and straightening back out as she willed it. After a few careful strokes and movements, Tara turned off her mental connection with Najwa and the staff immediately returned to a dull and inanimate state. Pleased with the anti-akuma weapon's cooperation, Tara gathered herself and headed down to the mess hall.

Finders, along with a few exorcist were already eating breakfast by the time she arrived. A few finders she knew jeered happy remarks in her direction, to which she responded with a kind wave and continued on her way. Rather than ordering food, Tara approached series of bulletin boards. There were four boards across an otherwise empty wall. Labeled "Employees," "Divisions," "Finders," and "Exorcists," respectively, each board contained a plethora of slots containing names that could be slid in and out, and next to each slot for a name was a spinner of sorts, that could be flipped to show "PRESENT" and "OUT." Tara instinctively glanced over the board labeled for finders, and glanced near the far bottom right of the board. Glancing down the W's and quickly reaching Z before realizing her name was no longer listed. Beside her, a taller and well built man approached the much smaller Exorcist board and flicked "OUT," to "PRESENT" on the very first name within the General Yeager's squad.

"Having trouble?" He spoke coolly in a suppressed German accent, " The only time they remove names is when the person in question .. schlägt den Eimer"

Tara looked up at him, the exorcist had a humored smirk painted across his face as he leaned against the board. Tara's eyes traveled left of him and she noticed the name that he'd checked in under; Samuel Azazel.

"I certainly wouldn't mind being of any assistance, especially if you're new." He pressed, still smiling. Tara quickly grew uncomfortable under his gaze. But the exorcist's eyes trailed upward and drained of their lustful intentions.

"No wonder Yeager always finds himself travel'n." Rumbled a voice from behind Tara, " He's gotta deal with shitheads like you."

Tara glanced behind her, and caught sight of the figure who height left him towering a whole foot over her. He was an exorcist, dressed in black, gold, and leather, who she quickly realized was General Socalo.

"I was just-" Spoke the now intimated Samuel.

"Leaving." Snorted Socalo, much in the fashion of a bull preparing to charge.

Samuel was quick to take the hint, "Y-Yes." He spoke attempting to maintain a little dignity as he retreated.

"Wormy sonofabitch." Growled Socalo once Samuel had fled, stepping around Tara, "Never much cared for em', they'd have found his body in the canal by now." Socalo laughed heartily and loudly through his leather mask before returning his attention back to Tara. "Lets just hope you're not as much of a pain as he is; for you sake. Got that kiddo?"

Tara nodded and continued to hold and inquiring gaze with the General. "Lets hope." She repeated.


	2. Coastal Chaos

_Did I forget to mention there are a lot of OC's in this? Since I don't really touch the main cast of exorcists._

Tara gripped the pen in her hand, clicking it softly before continuing to scribble writing in a pocket-sized leather bound journal. She sat with one knee raised to give a solid spot to write while seated in the rocking and cramped sea faring vessel. Across from her sat a timid pair of finders, both where males of Polynesian origins that kept their heavily packed tan overcoats loose around their shoulders and open in the font. One was slightly shorter than the other, most likely due to an age difference, but both where at least eighteen.

"A-Are you sure you should be doing that?" The older one asked, glancing over her busy hands.

Tara glanced up from her writing, "Ah, as long as its not going anywhere I'll be fine. " The exorcist assured, " It's been three years and I haven't gotten any lip from the order."

The two finders glanced at each other, still nervous but more relaxed than before. There was a soft whine from under the bench. Tara pulled up the tail of her exorcist cloak to show a very seasick wolfish husky curled up in the dark crevice of the seat.

"Tundra," Tara coed down to the trembling animal, reaching her hand down to him, " It's going to be alright Tundra, shh... "

Tundra licked her hand and whined again, before curling back up as Tara stroked his head.

"Are you sure he'll make it?" The other finder asked as Tara covered the opening with the tail of her coat

Tara shrugged, " We'll have to see. But that's why I sat us next to a window. He's been around long enough for me to learn what to do." She paused and put away her journal. Tara noticed that the two were still shaken, and decided the best course of action would be some small talk.

"Well, we still have some time before we reach port, why not tell me a little about yourselves." Tara motioned.

The two finders glanced at each other, and the older one spoke up, " We just got drafted last month… it's our first time outside of oceanus branch on a mission…"

Tara nodded understandingly.

"W-we only just finished training and the general we're going after is..." The younger one trailed off.

"Ah he's a softie," Tara laughed "He may be a little crazy but as long as you stay on his good side you should be fine."

The youngest one blinked in surprise, "Are you sure?" He asked.

Tara smiled, " Two and a half years is enough time to learn somebodies ticks. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine." Both of the finders sighed in relief, " If anything he's already with the rest of Suman's team and will be too busy giving them grief to acknowledge us."

"Thats very good to know, that was about all we were concerned with. " The older finder agreed already showing the signs of relief. "Right Kana?" He said to the younger finder, giving him a pat on the back.

"Hikialani... " The younger one murmured, shifting his gaze across the floor.

"Hm?" Tara inquired, tilting her head to the side, " Something on your mind?"

The older finder, Hikialani, sighed. " He's still… wary of the Akuma."

Tara gave a slow nod, and exhaled, before returning her gaze to the younger finder, Kana.

"Once we get off this boat you'll have 3 of the strongest exorcists I know and a general all poised for action." Tara said, leaning over to put a hand on Kana's shoulder, " I'm sure we'll be able to keep them at bay. We're getting meeting up with Socalo and heading west to the main headquarters . I'll be damned if we don't make it back with a full party in tow."

Kana looked up at her with a softened but still worried expression. Tara opened her mouth to respond but a sharp yowl from under her chair cut her off. Tara, as well as the other two finders snapped their attention to Tundra, who stumbled out from under the bench and clumsily stumbled about whining and grumbling. Tara swooped down and grabbed the dog from under its shoulders and wrenched him over to the open window, holding him their. Tundra quickly expressed his seasickness to the Indian Ocean as he shook in Tara's arms.

"Tundra... " She sighed still holding him at the window. " What am I going to do with you?"

He whimpered and tara glanced back at the two finders. "Sorry about this. I promise he's a lot more well behaved then he looks."

"I'm sure thats the case," Hikialani spoke once Tundra's seasickness lessened and the large dog clambered out of Tara's arms. "But I think we're both wondering why exactly he's with you."

"Who, Tundra?" Tara asked, taking her seat again, with Tundra below her. "Think of him as another finder."

The two finders looked at her with some confusion.

"Well, though you two can do a lot more as humans, Tundra doesn't attract the attention of Akuma and can act as a messenger or get civilians, particularly children, out of harms way, " Tara continued, scooting to the side to point out the tan jacket wrapped around Tundra's torso, " He carries some basic rations and a few extra pouches in case he has to make a quick escape with some innocence."

"I was wondering why he was here in the first place." Kana interrupted in a sheepish tone.

"I ended up stumbling upon him on my second mission." Tara said simply, "Took some convincing but after I already snuck him into the order there wasn't much they could do about him. Plus," Tara put her hand on Tundra's head and rubbed the space between his pricked ears, "He's successfully saved a few children and a few fragments of innocence. So he might be considered an asset."

Tundra barked in agreement, pleased with the attention.

Hikialani chuckled, "Well, I suppose thats reason enough. Lets hope we can live up to the expectations of a dog." He said with humor, elbowing the younger finder. Kana couldn't help but smile, a sign of relaxation that Tara had hoped to see.

"I'm glad we're all a little more open, I wasn't about to sit in awkward silence for eight more hours." Tara said, "Why not tell me a little more about yourselves to pass the time?"

The two finders nodded and began to explain how they ended up at the black order. Within the calculated eight hours, Tara found out that the two finders were cousins from an extended family, and about their motivations to fight instead of morn the loss of their shared grandparents. Tara also took the time to explain her own past, expressing her time at the order and family life. Explaining that like the two finders, she had joined at the age of nineteen and left behind her brother and parents who knew little of her rising to exorcist status.

It was late in the evening by the time there ship docked in the bustling chinese port. Exiting with the rest of the regular passengers, Tara, the finders and Tundra found themselves in a buzzing hub of activity. The busy port streets were alive with vendors and travelers alike, the flow of human life through the streets provided a pulse that spread throughout the body of the city.

"Where are we meeting Socalo and the rest of the team?" Kana asked nervously as they pushed through the crowds. "Their last noted location was a short ways away from a town was just up the coast from this one, they should have reported to the Order's embassy near the northern edge of town and then met us at the port." Tara replied, leading the group. " If anything they're still at the embassy or just arriving."

"We're going to be just fine Kana." Hikialani spoke, putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Just fine."

The two finders trailed behind Tara and Tundra as they weaved in and out of the crowd to the heart of the bustling city. After briefly asking for directions, the group managed to push their way through the masses of people to a fairly humble building that sat nestled among other shops. Leading the group, Tara was quick to let herself and the rest of her team into the building. In stark contrast to its exterior, the interior of embassy kept with the black order tradition of formality and security. The windows were barred from the interior and the walls made up of thick stone that was hidden on the outside by more traditional mediums. Two armed finders stood at attention on either side of the room and nearly jumped into action when Tara walked in. In the center of the room sat a secretary of sorts, she was surrounded by phones and paper work. She immediately looked up when Tara walked in, with a look of hurried terror in her eyes.

"Are you Ms. Winstrom?" She spoke quickly, getting to her feet even before the finders and Tundra fully had a chance to walk inside.

"Yes I am, What's the-" Tara began.

"We haven't heard anything from the rest of Socalo's team. Socalo himself has been reported to be returning to the european branch as we speak. But everyone else has gone missing." The secretary interrupted. "We fear the worst, You have to locate them."

Tara was absolutely stunned, and paused for a moment, trying to wrap her head around what she's been told.

"A-All of them? You haven't heard from anyone?" She said in disbelief.

"No. Like I said, you need to head north, now." The secretary pleaded, " You don't have any time to waste."

Tara drew in a breath and nodded before turning to the two finders.

"You heard her." Tara said solemnly, " We have to go."

Kana gazed at Tara with a horrified look in his eyes, but she didn't return his gaze. Instead, she walked passed him, and beckoned them to follow. Kana and Hikialanistraighened themselves up and trotted behind the exorcist as she lead them out the door and back through the busy veins of the city.

Tundra's ears flattened with worry as they hurried to the outskirts of town, reaching it quickly and taking up the only northern-bound road that paralleled the coast but was separated from the water by a thick treeline. Once out of the city, Tara grasped the thick spiral of wood that had hung from her side. It had been coiled tightly, like a whip against her hip, but much thicker. Hikialani and Kana watched as she whipped the coil to the side, it immediately straightened out and thickened, glowing softly white in green from cracks in the petrified wood. Tara looked at the two finders, and then at Tundra.

" We have to keep moving, if you see any exorcists or finders, dead or alive, we have to retrieve them." Tara spoke, far more formal than before. "If we come across more than one, Kana you'll be the first to grab a body, Hikialani you follow suit. Tundra will be behind you if I have to keep anything at bay. If you see any innocence in any form, give it to Tundra. You know the drill on how precious it is." Tara turned back to the road and glanced back at the finders and wordlessly began the trek north.

"Hm?" Inquired a tall and well dressed man. He'd been idly walking south and had taken a brief leave from his own mission to readjust and groom his appearance; pulling back his hair, reseating his hat, and brushing off his jacket. He turned to face an eight foot tall thin armored figure clad in a deep maroon.

"Lord Mikk." It spoke in a robotic tone, "I've been sent to inquire about your progression."

"Well, Akuma," He spoke, glancing at the playing card that had been hovering behind him for some time. " I should be on target. Correct Roren?"

"He issss" Came a moan from the card, " I'm scrubbing and scrubbing all of these names away…"

"Good," The Akuma responded, " The Earl wanted me to inform you about the specifications of a particular target."

He raised a brow, intrigued as the Akuma opened its mouth and out came the Earls voice, " It seems Ulrica has decided to join our little party. Another Noah in our midst would be a blessing in these critical times. Tyki, if you wouldn't mind, pick her up before you head back to the ark. Cell Roren should already have her name listed, because it seems shes had a pesky piece of innocence suppressing her true nature. Roren will have any further information you need, and I'll have Road on standby. Good luck Tyki~pon!" The Akuma closed his mouth.

" My, my." Tyki said with some surprise, "I wasn't expecting such an interesting mission to arise."

"Would you like me to locate this new Noah?" the Akuma offered

"Certainly. I'll follow behind you." Tyki replied. The level three akuma immediately took to the sky leaving Tyki on the ground to trail him on foot.

"Roren." Tyki inquired, already beginning to walk. "Why do you suppose this new noah was already on your list?"

"She was a target…" Roren replied, hovering above Tyki's shoulder as he walked. "Like the other exorcists."

Though still walking, Tyki blinked with some surprise. "So she's an exorcist."

"Yessss."

Tyki gave a grin and a short lived chuckle, "This is certainly going to be fun. But tell me Roren, what's her name."

Roren stopped his mopping for a moment and glanced to his left at the name flashing red, and read: " Tara Winstrom."


	3. Melting and Meddling

_Here're where things start to pick up pace! I hope you're enjoying it so far!_

They were already several hours into their travels, deep on a temperate forest path, and long into the night. The moon was high and exhaustion had already set in, but Tara was too determined to allow for a rest. She felt something bad was coming, she knew it was coming, and wasn't about to give up on her fellow exorcist. Hikialani and Kana jogged along beside her, trying to keep motivated.

"Damn." Hikialani stated, trying to lighten the mood, "Those bugs sure are loud tonight."

There had been a slight buzz in the air as the night wore on, and it only seemed to get louder. Tara responded with a sharp and serious nod. And asked "Has anyone been bitten yet?"

Both finders quickly replied with a "No."

Tara immediately froze and glanced at the two finders. "I'm sorry, but that buzzing isn't bugs." Tara shot her gaze up toward the sky and the buzzing proceed to grow. "You need to activate your talismans. Now."

Both Hikialna and Kana have been caring large backpacks, and they quickly pulled out medium sized boxes and strapped them to their chests, hands rested on the trigger. Kana was trembling as he and the rest of group caught sight of the source of the buzzing, a bright maroon streak in the sky, approaching them at an unimaginable speed. It curved downward and shot like a bullet to the ground. Landing squarely in front of the exorcist and finders, the akuma stood tall above them, cracking its armor back in place before speaking in a cold, metallic tone.

"So. This is the woman Lord Mikk has been sent to capture." The Akuma said, " Less than I expected."

"Hold your ground." Tara growled, " He's a level three."

The akuma tilted its head and spread its arms, gazing at the finders. "But you two are unimportant. So, melt."

The akuma's hands flicked forward and Tara shouted, "Activate!" Her staff flashed bright white and she lunged forward as both finders turned on their shields. Two bright red blots from the Akuma immediately slammed into the shields, causing them to short, but not shut down completely. Kana quietly panicked as he watched Tara take a swipe at the Akuma, only to have it dodge. She repeated these actions, slashing left and right, only to have the Akuma evade her pulsating anti-akuma weapon.

"Cease your needless pestering, you are not a target." The Akuma spoke dryly, firing two more bolts at the finders before gracefully turning out of Tara's way. The shields faltered again, getting weaker with each hit.

"Fight me you coward!" Tara spat. The Akuma simply snorted with humor in response and turned to release another bolt. As the akuma did so, it felt the sting of innocence wrap around his arm. Glowing tendrils from the staff had wrapped around it and where wrenching it back, burning through the armor. The Akuma returned it's attention the finders.

"I. Said. Melt!" the Akuma roared, holding forward his other arm as the bolt he was going to release formed into a concentrated ball. More tendrils wrapped around that arm, but before they could rip it back, the ball was released and rammed into both shields, destroying them and slamming to the metal boxes from which the shields were made. The boxes immediately began to melt into red-hot metal and both finders scrambled to get them off.

The Akuma began to pant and tug at his innocence bindings, further burning through his armor.

"I know I will soon be subservient to you, but _please_ , let me consume them." The akuma growled glancing back at Tara with a strange begging hunger in it's mechanical eyes.

" _Subservient?"_ Tara froze, feeling a pang of something odd, a raw urge that arose for a split second, just long enough for her innocence to falter and for the Akuma to spring forward toward the finders.

"No!" Tara cried, attempting to grab hold of the Akuma again, however, he was already upon the finders. The level three fired off another large red bolt at the two, and Tundra, who had been on the sidelines knocked the nearest finder to the side as the bolt struck the remaining.

"Hikialna!" Kana screamed as the bolt hit his cousin. Hikialna began to tremble and glanced back at Kana, his face seemed softer, and had a waxy shine to it, that was before a glob of his face rolled away from his skull. Hikialna fell apart in mushy pieces in front of Kana, who tried to crawl to his cousin, only to be held back by Tundra.

The level three grinned wildly, snapping its attention to Kana

"Your turn." It hissed, lifting up it's arm to deliver the finishing blow. Has he did so, the Akuma felt a sharp and searing pain in his chest. The level three shook violently and looked down to see Tara's staff, surrounded by a glowing mass in the shape of a spearhead, protruding between it's chest plates. The Akuma made a metallic screeching noise as Tara wrenched the staff upwards.

"Expand!" Tara shouted; the glowing mass that formed the spearhead slipped back down the form of the staff and back into the Akuma, before suddenly stretching left and right, promptly slicing the Akuma's torso in half. The lower half of the akuma swayed, and collapsed before disintegrating. but the upper, still supported by the staff remained.

"Y-you can destroy me." The Akuma said, twitching, " But you can't destroy the noah."

Tara's focused expression curled to one of anger, and she simply responded with, "Expand." This time, the mass shot upward, slicing vertically up through the Akuma's neck and head.

The left side of the akuma immediately dissolved like his lower half. However, the right was still alive and Tara knocked it to the ground, and pressed her staff against its forehead, leaning enough weight to crack it's helmet.

"Tell me this, what has become of the other exorcists sent to find Socalo?" Tara asked sternly.

The remaining piece of the akuma grinned and laughed, before saying, " Like I said, you might be able to destroy me, but _nothing_ can stop a noah."

Tara gazed down at the akuma, her fury was clear. Before the akuma could made another snide remark, she slammed the staff through it's skull and let it dissolve before straightening up from her hunched position. As she stood, she heard a slow clap. Tara immediately whipped around and caught sight of a well dressed bystander with grey skin. He was leaning against a tree, and seemed to be idly enjoying the fight that had just taken place.

"Not bad." He spoke calmly, moving away from the tree. "It's nice to watch an exorcist fight for a change."

Tara watched his every movement, staff still in hand. Tara heard Tundra begin to growl behind her, and she tensed as she saw one of the man's hand slip into his pocket. He quickly pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, as he lit it, he asked, "So, would you happen to be Tara Winstrom?"

Tara continued to glare at him while he drew in a breath of smoke.

"Yes." She spoke, not moving from her stance, "And you."

"Tyki Mikk." He replied.

Tara blinked, and her grip on the staff tightened.

"You killed General Yeager."

"Guilty as charged." Tyki responded, "But that's not as important as the matter at hand."

"Which is." Tara breathed, trying to suppress her emotions.

"To put it bluntly, you happen to be the host for a Noah, and the Earl requests you audience." Tyki said, " And it's my job to take you there."

Tara gazed at him with disbelief, unable to process what he'd just said. " _A Noah? I have a Noah… inside me?"_ She thought, trying to understand.

Tyki sighed, noticing her difficulty with the subject.

"It will be easier to grasp when we get there." Tyki advised, securing the cigarette in his mouth and approached her. Tara quickly reactivated her anti-akuma weapon and whipped it out to keep him at bay, holding one end up to his throat, poised to strike. Tyki's brows raised with humor as he gently pushed the tip of the fluctuating staff to the side with a single gloved finger.

"Please, spare me the attempt." The Noah smirked.

A wild and furious barking sped over from behind Tara, "Tundra No!' Tara shouted, snapping her attention to the lunging dog, but the animal's jaws didn't reach the Noah. Tundra's body fell through Tyki's landing behind him, dazed and confused. Before Tara could make sense of Tundra simply passing through the Noah, Tyki's arm slammed straight through her.

There wasn't any pain or blood, his arm simply slipped through her chest and exited out the other side. She gulped, and gazed down, dizzy at the sight.

Tyki gave a humored snort at her expression, before angling his arm down to have Tara slide off and onto the ground. Tara immediately grabbed her chest where his hand had been, and held her staff against herself in a defensive motion.

"S-Stay back." Tara warned, her fear very clear.

Tyki chuckled and leaned over, reaching his hand down toward her, only to have his fingers stop as they pressed against a clear defensive film that Tara's staff immeted. Tyki stood up straight again, and with a sigh, he meandered past her.

"Where are you going?!" Tara asked in a hurried tone, noticing him walk to where the Akuma and Hikialna lay dead, and where Kana was kneeling, still in shock.

"Just getting an ultimatum." He spoke coolly, reaching down to wrench up a trembling and sobbing Kana. The finder struggled against him frantically as Tyki walked back over to Tara, stopping to leave a fair distance between them. Tara watched as something formed behind Tyki, a brightly patterned door seemed to develop from nothing.

"So, here's the deal." Tyki began, holding the still squirming Kana a few inches off the ground. "You come with me, and let me get rid of that innocence without protest, then I let the finder scurry back to the Order. No harm done to you, the finder, or the dog."

"And if I don't?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Tyki replied simply, "The only reason I'm offering you this, is because I have to bring you back in one piece. But if you refuse I won't hesitate to test how much leeway that order has."

Tara gritted her teeth, glancing at Kana and then at Tundra, of whom had gotten to his feet again though he was still a bit off on his paws. Tara cautiously relinquished the shield and slowly got to her feet, keeping her eyes locked on Tyki, who returned her gaze with one of idle amusement, especially when she deactivated her innocence and it returned to a much more compact form.

"Good." Tyki purred, kicking open the door behind him before holding out his other hand. "Just hand me the weapon and we'll be golden."

"Let him go first." Tara replied sternly, "It's a fair trade."

Tyki gave a shrug in agreement and dropped Kana, who was quick to scurry away. Tara drew in a breath and stepped forward, loosening her grip on the deactivated innocence. She raised her hand to place the anti-akuma weapon in Tyki's, however, before Tyki could respond, she threw it to her left, where Tundra was quick to fetch. Tyki immediately grabbed her, and moved to get the innocence. Tara shoved him backwards, knocking him off his feet just enough to have him reel back into the door, but Tara did not calculate Tyki taking her with him; his grip tugged her into the doorway after him as they both tumbled into darkness.


	4. Indefinitely Imprisoned

_Sorry about that cliffhanger! Now back to business!_

The door was in fact a portal, that neatly closed behind them once they'd both landed inside, Tyki on his back, and Tara on top of him. Tara quickly clambered off and blindly felt around in the darkness for the door, to no avail. She beat her fist against the wall, hoping the door could still be opened from the other side, but there was no response. As she did so, Tyki got to his feet, and the room illuminated, revealing it to be a long hallway, and they were simply standing at a dead end.

"Damn it!" Tara shouted in desperation pressing her hands and forehead against the wall.

"Don't waste your time. " Tyki mused from behind her, " We're nowhere near our previous location."

Tara whipped around and opened her mouth to protest, but quickly silenced herself as she gazed at the noah and reflected on her current predicament. So, instead, she took a step back, only to find herself pressed firmly against the wall.

Tyki grinned, "Do you _ever_ learn?" He tsked as he stepping closer to her.

Tara shrunk back, heart pounding under the golden gaze of the Noah.

"D-Don't I have an audience with the Earl?" Tara stumbled to say. Her mouth was dry and her body was pumping with adrenaline, screaming for her to flee in the face of a predator.

Tyki gave a slight nod, took a step back and politely held out his gloved hand, the same one he slammed through her prior. Tara shivered, before shakily placing her hand in his. He turned and pulled Tara to his side, assuring a steady grip on her hand before calmly beginning to walk forward. Tara silently walked beside him, feeling the residue of adrenaline course through her body. While trying to ignore the Noah beside her, Tara noticed a small feline form bounding toward the from down the seemingly endless hall. Tara was unsure why, but she tensed up immediately, still walking alongside the Noah. Tyki quickly noticed her growing discomfort as the feline drew closer.

"Lulubell, you're late." Tyki spoke, addressing the black housecat that approached them.

The cat gave a coy meow, its golden eyes glancing at Tara and back at Tyki.

Tyki's brow creased with frustration, and he asked;"What exactly is the Earl's schedule on the matter?"

The cat meowed again and turned tail, the bell that hung from a bow around it's neck jingling. Tyki's mouth curled to a wry expression as he pulled a fairly confused Tara along to follow behind Lulubell.

"Well." Tyki said, returning his attention to Tara, " The Earl seems to be quite busy at the moment, so that 'audience' you were so eager to receive will have to delayed." He said with some humor.

Lulubell meowed, and glanced back at Tyki, to which he gave an unamused sigh.

"Yes, and because of this, Lulubell and I have to...'babysit'" Tyki added in a dry tone.

"Of course…" Tara replied, still trying to make sense of her pediment.

They quickly came upon a crossroads in the hallway. Lulubell turned left, to which Tyki and Tara followed. The hallway was well illuminated until they came to a downward staircase. On their approach the stairway illuminated with slightly less bright lights. Lulubell padded down them, not skipping a beat.

"Where exactly are we going?" Tara inquired as they walked down the flight of stairs. She gulped back a taste of fear that lingered at the back of her throat.

"You do have to stay somewhere until the Ark finishes downloading." Tyki replied with a shrug. "This is one of the few completed sections..."

Lulubell meowed in agreement as they reached the bottom. It was pitch black past the lowest step, the light from the stairwell seemed to just stop, leaving a wall of blackness. Once they walked into the shroud, the hallway began to flicker with light. The Noah's and Tara continued to walk as the flickering subsided and brought their surroundings into full illumination.

"Almost completed sections" Tyki corrected, gazing at the grey colorless walls that starkly contrasted the gothic grandeur of the patterned wall paper and crown molding of the previous halls. Also in contrast, was the addition of doors, heavy yet elegant black doors that were studded with bolts that resembled a medieval style and where complete with small observational openings that were barred with thick glass and iron. And with said doors, as Tara observed, where very large exterior locking mechanisms. Tara tried to look ahead of her, instead of focusing on the doors, but it was then she saw an identical door that stood as a dead end to the hallway. Tara's gaze locked on the ground. She could feel her own panic rising.

"U-Um…" Tara spoke without thinking, her mind spinning to try to think of a way to slip away.

"Nervous?" Tyki smirked. He tightened his grip on her hand, glancing down and locking his eyes to hers. .

Tara trembled, but didn't reply.

"Lulubell, if you'd please." Tyki said without shifting his gaze away from Tara. However, Tara's attention turned to the cat, who was transforming and molding into a human shape. Lulubell stood at a height than nearly equaled Tara, but the noah's body was leaner, and seemed far more acrobatic in comparison to Tara's more solid yet feminine physique.

"It's not polite to stare." Lulubell said in a tone that resembled a rolling and pronounced meow. The female Noah step ahead of them and swiftly unlatched the lock on the door with her opposable thumbs.

"Cut her some slack Lulubell." Tyki said casually, quickly slipping behind Tara to grab her other arm. Tara immediately tried to pull away, but Tyki wrenched her arms back pulling her against him.

Lulubell pulled open the door, which swung outward, and raised a brow, giving Tyki an annoyed look that asked, " _Why should I?"_

As Tyki pressed Tara forward, reaching the doorway, he continued, "I'm fairly certain all of the Noah where at least a little su-pur-ised their first time seeing you transform." Tyki couldn't help but snort at his own joke, even before Lulubell or Tara had caught wind of it. Lulubell gave a short and annoyed growl in response, swiftly slamming the door on Tyki, wow continued to express his idle amusement through chuckling at Lulubell's frustration.

"I was hoping you'd be _somewhat_ more mature than everyone else." Lulubell hissed from outside the room, locking the door behind them.

"Oh I am." Tyki called from through the door, still holding Tara tightly. "Trust me, you'll find my occasional moments of humor to be far more tolerable than some _other_ Noah's constant barrage of annoyance."

Tyki didn't hear a verbal response, instead, he heard the female Noah simply walk away, excusing herself to what he assumed would involve fewer interactions. Tyki returned his attention back to Tara, who was still struggling against him. The Noah rolled his eyes and released his grip on her arms. Tara pulled away immediately and stumbled forward into the darkness of the room. Tyki gave a bored sigh and flicked a switch on the wall next to him, illuminating the area. The room was a simple square, minimally furnished to resemble a bedroom and dully colored.

"My you're one to overreact." Tyki spoke simply, noting Tara's clear panic and she got back to her feet and tried to locate any way to escape her predicament. Her eyes darted over the bed, desk, bureau, and into the doorless bathroom that was cut out of one quarter of the room with a single wall.

Tyki sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You're absolutely hopeless." He mused, idly adjusting his gloves before shifting open his palm. Tara took a step back as she noticed a black and purple mass form in his opened hand. It quickly took form, shaping into a butterfly. It lazily fluttered it's new wings. Tara gulped, not taking even a moment to trust the Noah's seemingly harmless creation.

"H-How long will the Earl be?" Tara tried to say sternly.

"Hm?" Tyki replied, bemused by her sudden response. " I'm not sure." The butterfly began to float above his hand, before fluttering about it's creator. "But I doubt you're that intent upon seeing him."

Tara glared angrily at the Noah, who returned her gaze with one of humor.

"I'm not." Tara said firmly.

"What a surprise." Tyki replied, the butterfly sinking back into his palm. "So what do you want then, hm?"

" I think you know the answer to that."

"Then my hands are tied." Tyki mused, turning away from her to face the door. " If for some reason you find something more reasonable to request just.." Tyki paused for a moment, glancing back at Tara with a coy smile. "Give me a shout."

Tara's expression did not change at his comment. So, Tyki simply dismissed the silence and took a step forward, phasing through the locked door. Tara blinked for a moment, surprised at his sudden exit. She waited a moment before walking toward the door herself. She timidly held out her arm and drew her fingertips across the wood. It was solid, there was no doubt it could be broken through with much ease, let alone simply phased through. Tara exhaled, and drew back her hand, turning back to the room. It was certainly larger than the one she had at any branches of the order. Even with the lack of windows or openings it didn't feel stuffy. Tara calmly paced around the room, still keeping alert to any potential threats or surprises. She took note of the bed, it's simple fullness and un-colored sheets, and cautiously only glanced under it, trying to conceal her paranoia to any potential invisible observers. She meticulously performed the same inspection to the desk, and then the bureau, taking a moment to pull open one of the many drawers to find it bare of any clothes. Tara then moved to address the doorless bathroom. All of its components seems fairly regular and mundane. Even the sudden change of floor materials from a tough carpet to tile was without any unique imperfections. Tara let out a sigh and took a seat on the bed, unsatisfied with the results of her inspection. The dead-end of a room lacked any exit but the currently locked door. Lacking much else to do, Tara shuffled through her pockets and took inventory. She immediately felt her notebook and pen, of which she placed onto her lap. Her fingers then grazed across the familiar forms of her wallet, keys, and a small paper bag of dog treats, but then her fingers caught the smooth shape of a deactivated golem. Without any further thought, she immediately pulled it out. The round and glossy black orb fit neatly in her palm, she quickly pressed her finger to it's center, and small glowing white ring appeared. Tara nearly cheered at her success, the golem was functional and though communication itself wasn't an option without a phone line, it could certainly record, and possibly be traced back to her location. Tara quickly pocketed the golem before it could form wings, and shifted her attention to her journal. She took the next few hours idly jotting down nearly anything to keep herself amused, even going back to re-read past entries. Tara was unsure how long it had been when a knock came at the door. She glanced up not a moment later to find Tyki patiently waiting in front of her, lighting a fresh cigarette between his teeth. Tara returned the journal to her jacket pocket and stood, wordlessly.

"I'm glad to see you found something to do to pass the time." Tyki said coolly, stepping back to allow the silent Tara to walk passed him. Tyki shrugged off her lack of response and observed as she grabbed the door handle. It was still locked. Tara glanced behind her.

" Is the cat going to open the door." Tara asked simply, letting go of the door handle.

Tyki chuckled and rested his hands on her shoulders, Tara froze immediately at his touch.

"She decided against coming," Tyki replied. "But that won't be a problem."

Tara didn't respond. Tyki shrugged and pressed forward, Tara held her breath expecting to go face-first into the door, however, she seemed to simply glide through. Once she had cleared the door she stumbled forward, and would have neatly fallen had it not been for Tyki's grip on her shoulders.

"Now, was that so bad?" Tyki said coyly. amused at Tara's shaken expression. Tara pulled away, glancing at the still locked door, and back at Tyki, who gave a humored smile.

Tara gulped nervously and replied with, " N-no it wasn't."


	5. An Audience

_Woo! Not even halfway through with this thing! Glad you're all enjoying it! Please feel free to review!_

It was a short walk thereafter that the two arrived at an elegant dining room, decorated with a royal gothic touch. But Tara's focus was not on the decor, but rather at the jolly and madly grinning round man who sat at the head of long dining room table. The Millenium Earl sat patiently and cheerfully, idly speaking with a pair of Akuma waiters.

"Lord Millennium." Tyki greeted, removing his hat and motioning toward Tara, who awkwardly stood beside him.

" Ah Tyki~pon!" Jeered the Earl, who stood up and approached the two, " My apologies for not being here earlier."

"It wasn't a problem" Tyki replied, glancing at Tara. " At least not for me."

The Earl nodded, and turned his attention to Tara. "Ms. Winstrom I presume." The Earl spoke calmly, extending a hand. Tara gazed at his gloved open palm for a moment, uncertainty and fear glazed over her face. He was polar opposite of everything she stood for, fought for, he topped the order's most wanted list, and his crimes against humanity alone where enough to cause the creation of the order. The awkward pause held for a moment, with Tara gazing uncomfortably at the Earl's hand and Tyki narrowing his scrutinizing gaze that was directed at Tara. However, Tara's previous moral woes crumbled under the pressure of fear, and she shakily placed her hand in the Earl's.

"Quite so." She murmured, shaking his hand and nervously meeting his gaze.

The Earl bowed his head slightly and released his grip before returning to his seat. Tyki followed suit, pulling out the chair closest to the Lord Millenium and lead Tara to take a seat.

"We have much to discuss Ms. Winstrom." The Earl began as Tyki sat down, " Though I respect your current… predicament with your alliance with the order. You should understand that your allegiance will change fairly soon."

"That's what I've been told." Tara spoke calmly, only half-meeting The Earl's gaze.

The Earl sighed, " Well, Tara, if I can call you that,"Tara gave a nod and the Lord Millennium proceeded, " This wasn't directly of our doing. The Noah picked you before you even arrived at the Order, it just doesn't show itself until later in life, generally under certain stressors. Once the noah begins to show itself then we come in an welcome- "

"Then why didn't the 'Noah' show itself sooner?" Tara interrupted, growing angry, " I don't suppose it's a coincidence that I just so happen to be an exorcist."

"That's just it." The Earl continued calmly, " You're Noah was going to show itself earlier."

"What?" Tara blinked, a little taken aback.

The Millenium Earl scratched his chin and leaned back like a grandfather preparing to spin a tale before saying: "It was little more than three years ago that I received an awakening call from Ulrica in northern Africa. But just as soon as she'd made herself known to me, the cry was suppressed." The Earl placed his hand back on the table, " I'd already conducted the akuma in the area to do a sweep but no new Noah was found. It wasn't until about a months ago I caught wind of the same signal from Ulrica."

Tara racked her brain for any instance of anything out of the norm within that time frame and was stumped for a few moment. However, she quickly realized what distressed call the Earl had headed. Tara immediately shifted her gaze down, trying to suppress her panic. However, Tyki and the Earl were quick to notice her acute nervousness.

" I suspect you know what caused that second signal?" The Earl asked simply.

Tara nodded, " I have my suspicions."

"Well, whatever caused it, ever since then there has been a near-silent but wavering presence of Ulrica present in you. I would assume the reason why the innocence chose you in the first place would be suppress her." The Earl proceeded.

Tara simply blinked, unable to respond.

" I'm unsure how long it will take, but the separation from your innocence will eventually let Ulrica fully become a part of you."

"Until then?" Tyki interrupted with some interest.

"Tara, you'll have to remain in your current quarters. For your own safety." The Earl answered, "Tyki and Lulubell will be available to assist you if you need anything."

Tara tried not to grit her teeth with frustration, so instead she simply let out a weary sigh.

The Earl leaned forward and placed a hand on the table. "I understand that this difficult for you… But I can assure you our little family is the best place for you. I can already feel Ulrica growing stronger."

Tara swallowed, her throat was dry and her eyes stung with emotion. "Is that all?" She managed to croak.

The Earl simply nodded.

Tyki gave a short sigh and got to his feet. "Well," He said, adjusting his jacket, " When will she be meeting the rest of us?"

The Earl shrugged, "I think it's in her best interests to take this process one step at a time, but if anyone presses for an audience, I'd allow it."

"Understandable," Tyki replied, placing a hand on the back of Tara's chair. " I suppose we're dismissed."

The Earl nodded once again, and Tyki politely pulled back Tara's chair. Tara stood without meeting the Earl's gaze.

" I do hope you enjoy your stay with us Tara, I'm certain you won't find any problem fitting in." The Earl finished kindly before Tyki led Tara out of the room

She wasn't quite sure how long she'd been laying there for, or exactly what she was waiting for, but Tara had quickly run out of things to occupy her time. Her writing proved to quickly bore, and sleep proved only to confuse her when it came to time. Clocks and natural light where non-existent, leaving meals as her only point of reference for time of day. Even then, food seemed to appear and then disappear from Tara's room with her sleep cycles. The food itself was very palatable, or at least what little of it she'd consumed.

Tara sighed, got to her feet, and sulked to the sink. She looked down at her uniform, the heavy coat clung uncomfortably to her unkempt skin. She'd worn it non-stop since her arrival, but now the discomfort it brought seemed to far outweighed the potential negatives of removing the garment. Tara peeled the coat off her skin and draped it across the only chair in the room. She drew in a relieved breath, far more comfortable in her loose pants and simple white shirt.

After a taking a moment to let her skin breathe Tara returned to the sink. As she turned on the faucet, Tara took a moment to gaze in the mirror. She had certainly lost weight in her face, and she found her appearance to be far more scraggly than normal, Tara also took note of the bags under her eyes. Then she paused, and took a moment to gaze into her own eyes. Something glistened around the rim of her pupil, flecks of the same color dotted the rest of her iris. She pulled back and blinked, thinking it was a trick of the light. But to her dismay, the bold gold coloration remained, the same defiant gold that the Noah wore with pride. Tara yelped and sprung away from the mirror, slamming into the wall behind her. The impact knocked the wind out of her for a moment, just long enough for her to meet her own gaze again. The gold still flickered throughout her hazel irises, seeming to grow in intensity. Once she had stumbled forward, Tara made the attempt to calm herself, averting her gaze from the mirror and steadying herself on the sink. She felt lightheaded and ill; fear had busied itself with widely churning her intestines and panic had wreaked havoc on her gullet. Tara managed to keep what little food resided in her stomach and stumbled back out into the room and sank onto the bed and focused her gaze on the wall beside her. Two brief knocks rapped againsgt her door of which Tara was quick to ignore.

"We heard a commotion." Spoke the familiarly bothersome Noah in the same bemused tone. "Lulu insisted I investigate."

"I'm fine." Tara replied firmly, facing the wall.

"I won't doubt your diagnosis then." Tyki replied with humor, glancing about the room for anything out of the ordinary. He quickly caught sight of her abandoned uniform and scooped it into his arm, " At the very least I can remove this for you, and have Lulu get you some actually clo-"

"You don't need to take that." Tara interrupted quickly, sitting up to attention but still keeping her gaze shifted downward. The coat itself was of little worth to her, but it's contents were far from invaluable, and where the only things her captors knew nothing about.

"Hm?" Tyki replied, intrigued, " You certainly won't be wearing it anytime soon, is there any particular reason why you need it so badly."

"Just put it down, it's none of your business." Tara snapped back.

At her response, Tyki's expression curled into a challenging smirk.

"Well if it's that important, It would certainly be the Lord Milleniums business" He said coyly, moving toward the door. "I may as well deliver it to him."

Tara felt an odd streak of courage and she sprung to her feet, grabbing Tyki's arm. The Noah turned immediately and met her gaze. Tara watched Tyki blink, once, twice, and then his eyes narrowed with interest before a smile teased at his lips.

"So that's what caused the commotion." Tyki said, putting the jacket down onto the bed.

Tara felt herself go pale, realizing just what he meant as her newly gilded eyes remained trapped on his.

"I-I…" Tara stumbled to say, feeling her legs weaken under her as she slowly slinked backward.

"No need to elaborate Ms. Winstrom, we've all been through this before," Tyki said calmly, giving a slight tilted nod, before turning to the door. "I'll be on my way."

"Wait. I'm not-"

"Expect Lulubell to be by in a bit, she'll fit you with some more proper attire." He interrupted, reaching the door. He paused for a moment and glanced back at her, a humored expression on his face." And you may want to bathe, this room is starting to reek."

Tara didn't reply, Tyki simply turned and slipped through the door, exiting the room.

She drew in a breath, and pried her eyes from the door. Tara glanced over her coat, which lay crumpled over the edge of her bed, and let out a sigh.

"Shit."


	6. Family Dinner

_Onto one of my favorite scenes! A bit of forewarning, this is where some of the more foul language starts to accumulate. You'll understand why, just a bit of a warning. It's one of the reasons why this is an M rated piece. Thank you so much for your continued support!_

Just as Tyki had said, Lulubell arrived shortly after. Lulubell, like Tyki, knocked on the door before entering, gracefully slinking into the room in her human form. She was dressed the same way she was before, a suit and purple tie that was a neat fit to her form. The Noah's gaze flicked over Tara, who had remained seated in the room's only chair since Tyki's exit.

"These are your clothing options." Lulubell said in a flat, uninterested tone as she placed the pile of clothes draped over her arm onto the bed. "Change and find one you like."

Tara blinked, a little surprised by the straightforward and bored attitude of the Noah, but she still stood and inspected the provided attire.

"I'm assuming you want me to wear something formal." Tara said as a comment on the very limited clothing selection. It was mostly very dressy pants, shirts, jackets, and vests with a fairly limited color palette of blacks, whites, and very muted tones of purple, yellow, and other color variations.

"Yes." Lulubell replied, sounding annoyed. " We have enough children who can't dress themselves, we don't need anymore."

"Understandable." Tara said as she set aside a plain white and cuffed blouse. She didn't exactly mind the selection, in fact, Tara was then more curious about the poorly dressed 'children' the Noah was talking about, but she tried to quickly dismissed the curiosity.

The Noah watched her as she pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a formal vest with double breasted lapels.

"I'm assuming this is alright." Tara spoke, setting the clothing aside.

Lulubell nodded wordlessly and slipped around Tara, scooping up the leftover articles of clothing before walking toward the door. The Noah paused and glanced backwards.

"Oh, by the way, " Lulubell said, not changing her expression or tone of voice, "We'll be by shortly to take you to dinner. So please be ready."

"Dinner?" Tara blinked, "Wh-"

"You'll see." Lulubell interrupted, opening the door, "But don't expect to enjoy it."

Despite the intense feeling of foreboding worry about attending the dinner, Tara bathed and dressed herself accordingly, even ensuring she pocketed the golem to gather any important information. While fear gripped her, she knew there wouldn't be a better opportunity to play the part and absorb any sort of intel the Noah would disclose. She also took note of the lack of any other physical changes on her own person. Tara's eyes looked to be other only thing altered so far there wasn't a trace of grey on her skin, nor any sign of scarring stigma. Though, the exorcist was fairly certain this wouldn't continue to be the case.

It was but moments after she completed preparing for the meal that a familiar knock came at the door. For once, Tara stood and approached the door, almost reaching the handle before the door opened. Unexpectedly, Tyki stepped in, once again dressed in refined well fitting clothing, if not a little overdressed from what Tara could tell.

"You clean up nicely," He smirked, noting her uninterested expression before leading her out the door.

Tara glanced at him, " I suppose I could say the same for you." She said in an idle tone, less focused on her captor and more pleased with finally being out of the room. While the hallway was minimal improvement, and there was certainly no way for her to flee to any sort of freedom, at the very least she was no longer suffocated by one space.

"You seem amused," Tyki chuckled behind her, stepping to her side. "I didn't expect you to warm up to us so quickly."

Tara gave a shrug as they walked, not exactly interested in replying. She was having more trouble grasping exactly where they were walking. The ark seemed to be ever changing and difficult to predict, lacking any sort of continuity to the halls she walked prior. The walls here taller, and in a different shade, the halls where shorter with more refined gothic detail in the architecture, even the overall floorplan seemed to be redesigned; but the same atmosphere as before remained. Still, she didn't address her escort on the matter, he also seemed deeply troubled about something.

After a few more moments of silence between the two, Tyki stopped walking and turned to her before letting out a sigh.

"You deserve fair warning of exactly what you're getting into Ms. Winstrom." Tyki said in what seemed to be an apologetic tone. "The other Noah are…." He paused and closed his eyes while he struggled to find a word to best describe the indescribable.

"Well, they lack the maturity that Lulubell and I have."

Tara blinked, a little surprised and almost underwhelmed. She expected an comment about malicious nature or murderous intent. Not a warning about childish behavior.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Tara finally said, a little humored at Tyki's exasperated expression.

Tyki let out another sigh and turned back to the empty hallway.  
"Just.. Don't expect a peaceful meal."

Tara gave a nod and they continued to walk to their evening meal. It wasn't but a few moments later that Tara found herself approaching a set of double doors. As the two got closer they could hear noise, first it seemed like idle chatter but then the dialogue escalated to a heated argument complete with shouting and an incessant laughter. Tyki pressed his fingers to his temples briefly, as if to repress the urge to simply walk away in frustration, before reaching for the door handle and pulling it open.

There was a loud crash as Tara stepped in, the sound of fine china shattering against a wall. On instinct her attention shot to the source of the sound, which just so happened to be an extremely aggravated purple haired Noah who was standing with one foot in his chair and another on the table. Across from him stood an equally angry goliath of a Noah who had knocked over his chair in the process of standing up. The two were engaged in a heated shouting match, with the purple haired Noah becoming more animated with every remark made by his opponent, jerking around his arms and body as if they couldn't contain his fury. Beside him was an oddly feminine Noah who was whooping and egging the purple haired Noah on, in fact, this feminine Noah grabbed another plate and quickly handed it to his furious companion. Just as the purple haired Noah grabbed the plate and quickly moved to throw it, the Goliath slammed his mammoth fists into the table. The purple haired Noah went flying forward as the table bucked up to one side, and he slammed into the Goliath, knocking the huge Noah back into his fallen chair causing the two to go tumbling down to the ground.

Tara stood there, absolutely stunned and wordlessly tried to grasp the fiasco she had just witnessed. But just as she began to conjure words in response to the fight, Tyki stormed in behind her, furious beyond words.

"Thats enough!" He shouted in a tone and octave louder than Tara assumed his voice could reach. He stormed over to the two tussling Noah and yanked the purple haired Noah up by the scruff of his overly-fluffy coat. The Noah writhed and shouted in protest while his companion voiced his own anger.

"Put me down you piece of shit!" The purple haired Noah shouted up to Tyki.

"Yeah! Hehe! Let him teach Skin a lesson!" His companion shouted.

The Noah now labeled as Skin climbed to his feet, paying no mind to the pieces of china that littered his unkempt hair.

"Leme' take care of him for you." Skin said and an agitated and slow tone, reaching out to grab the writhing Noah in Tyki's hand, "Devit could use some strai-"

"Sit down Skin." Tyki interpreted in a loud and firm tone. " You can kill each other later."

Skin gave an angry grunt and wretched back up his chair before compliantly sitting down with grumbles of his frustration.

"That's right you fucking bitch, give up!" Devit taunted from Tyki's arms.

"Yeah! You know Devit can beat you any day! Hehe!" Devit's companion cheered in agreement.

Tyki's grip tightened on Devit, and his face curled into snarl

" I suggest you shut up Devit." Tyki growled, marching him back over to the other side of the table, "Unless you want me to remind the Earl of your failure to kill General Cross as well as inform him of this latest incident."

Devit didn't reply.

"I'm sure you and Jasdero will have no problems 'taking' The Lord Millenium." Tyki added with a threatening glance at Devit's companion.

As Tyki proceeded to reprimand Jasdero and Devit, Tara felt someone tug on the side of her shirt.

"You must be the newest member of our little family!" Spoke a petite female voice.

Tara turned to see a young girl, dressed in a skirt and blouse beside her, the girl was leaning her weight on a pumpkin-topped umbrella.

"I'm Road." The little girl smiled, "The Earl has told me a lot about you Tara!"

Tara blinked, a little surprised to see a bubbly child as well as hear her more innocent greeting.

"Well it's very nice to meet you too Road." Tara smiled, not quite sure what to make of the child.

Road beamed up at her, twirling her little umbrella on the floor.

"N-Not so hard! Lero!" Tara heard.

"Oh hush." Road said, not directly addressing the seemingly invisible speaker.

"But it hurts! Lero." Tara heard again.

Road ground the umbrella's tip noticeably harder as she twirled it.

"So, Tara," Road began, taking note of the confused look on Tara's face. "Have you been having any nightmares lately?"

"Um.." Tara in a tone that revealed her discomfort, "No...I haven't."

"Oh." Road frowned, "That's too bad."

"Road, Ms. Winstrom." Tyki spoke up in a polite tone, "You both can take a seat if you'd like."

Road idly skipped to her seat, beaming up innocently at Tyki, who busied himself with pulling back the chair closest to the head of the table before beckoning Tara over. She silently took her seat and gazed over the previously disruptive dinner guests.

"So. This is the brand new Noah we've been hearing sooo much about." Devit huffed from across the table as Tyki took his own seat beside Tara.

"Yes." Tyki replied, placing his hands on the table.

"Riveting." Devit said sarcastically, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on the table. Tara didn't reply to his comment, she simply sat quietly and awkwardly. "One more uptight bitch was _exactly_ what we wanted."

Tara continued to ignore him as Tyki raised a brow.

"Yeah! It's already boring enough around here! He! " Jasdero cackled with his brother, " We don't need any more tight ass-"

"Could you two please just shut up?" Tyki interjected, looking as if he was on his last nerve, "I can only deal with so much stupidity in one day."

Road giggled at Tyki's comment, eyes mischievously darting between Tyki and Tara as she twirled her umbrella on the ground beside her seat.

"Don't be so protective Tyki~pon." She teased, "It's only natural for the twins to get all worked up when a new lady comes to the ark, they're not as... _mature_ as you."

Tyki frowned, giving the young Noah a disapproving glance.

"What are you implying, Road?" Tyki inquired with a tone of suspicion.

"Oh nothing sinister I promise," She chided, batting her eyes, bring her umbrella up to her shoulder" You just seem to be treating our newest family member particularly kindly. " She gave a coy frown, "It seems a little uncharacteristic, don't you think?"

"Oh please." Tyki huffed.

" I agree." Skin piped up, " You're acting particularly sweet."

"Skin please, you of all peo-" Tyki began.

"Road's right," Devit interrupted, sarcastically replicating and mocking the same serious tone Tyki had used to interrupt Jasdero earlier, "You've certainly been more obnoxious than usual. Do you concur Jasdero?" The Noah finished in a purposely fake refined voice.

Jasdero was too busy giggling to reply to his twin's childish comments to make a reply.

"Why do I even try." Tyki sighed, giving up.

Tara had remained silent throughout the entire conversation, unwilling to put in any of her own input.

"Ah it's so nice to see everyone behaving, " Spoke the familiar jolly father-like voice of the Millenium Earl who stepped into to dining room.

He was grinning, which was far from unusual, as he sauntered over to his seat at the head of the table. He cheerfully addressed each of the Noah by name. The twin's replied to their greeting with indifference, Skin with aggressive respect, Road with childish glee, and Tyki with a calm respect.

"... and Tara, I'm very please to see you coming out to have dinner with us." The Earl finished sincerely, before plopping into his seat.

Tara gave a slight nod, "It's my pleasure." She said in a weak tone.

"She speaks!" Devit laughed, elbowing his brother " I thought we were dealing with a mut-"

"Could you two plea-" Tyki began, finally losing his composure.

"Yes Devit, that is the case," The Earl interrupted, glaring at the two," Ulrica is traditionally an abled bodied woman, with no issues of that nature to speak of. Tara is no exception to this."

Tyki nodded in agreement and Devit shifted grumpily in his seat.

"But I digress," The Earl continued, turning to Tara "We should be celebrating your recent induction!"

The former exorcist tried to give an appreciative smile as The Earl clapped his hands together. Not a moment later, a row of well dressed Akuma entered from the hall carry an over abundance of food piled atop silver platters. Tara sink into her chair at the sight of so many Akuma, it didn't help when one slipped past her to place it's platter on the table.

"Don't worry Tara." Road smiled front across the table, " They don't bite."

Tara uncomfortably shifted back up in her seat and watched as the Akuma made their exit just as quickly as they had arrived. Before the Earl could speak again, the Twins and Skin had already begun to dig into the piles of food. Tyki rolled his eyes at the sight and then shifted his attention to the still-quite Tara.

"Are you alright?" He asked simply.

"I should be." She murmured.


	7. Nightmares

_Thank you so much for your support! Prewarning about some gore in this chapter._

There was a searing pain over every inch of her skin. Her body was throbbing with an intense agony that matched the rhythm of her panicked heartbeat. She wanted to scream, but her throat was raw and felt as though it was burning.

It took her a moment to realize she was moving, running, at a gait that was alien to her own. Every time one of her feet hit the ground a sharp surge of pain swelled through her legs. Her movement and the pain was dizzying, but this nauseating feeling grew when jarring images flashed across her eyes.

There was blood, so much blood, seas of it, ebbing and flowing in a sicking typhon. Gnarled bodies came in with the tide, they were caught in the gnashing jaws of hellish creatures that rose from the red waters, masses of bones, teeth and flesh. Her eyes were then tossed onto images of carrion, timelapses of rotting prey animals between flashes of demons and and disasters. Her heartbeat quickened, and her breathing grew frantic. She felt something hot, like a branding iron, press into her forehead. It scorched deep, more than just her skin, it burned into her skull and bore into her mind. Finally, Tara's throat gave in, and she screamed.

Her eyes flew open, a flow of red flicking over her eyelashes and onto the corners of her eyes, her heart pounded like a raving madman, and she was still screaming. She was awake, but her pain didn't subside, it intensified as more red liquid trickled around her eyes. Tara couldn't move, her mouth simply hung agape, her lungs emptied in cries of pain, as her body shuddered violently.

She then regained control of her eyes, she franticly blinked away the crimson blood flowing down from her head. Her eyes darted across her person. Tara was still laying in the same bed she had fallen asleep in, still comfortably tucked under the covers. But there was a new contrast, rather than cream on plain white sheets, a bold grey was outlined on the bed.

Tara jolted to her feet, violently tossing herself into a fit of panicked movement. She frantically paced, unable to control her body, mind, or breathing. The former exorcist was still screaming all the while, as the pain along her body remained agonizingly stagnant. Her hands shifted to her burning forehead, instinctively clawing and scratching at the bleeding flesh. There was a sharp spike in pain and Tara's legs crumbled under her, still screaming and wildly grasping at her forehead, she fell to the ground, slumping to the side.

There was a loud rap against her door, to which Tara did not reply. She simply repainted in her partially collapsed posture on the ground, screaming, scratching, and bleeding. However, she managed to lift her eyes as she heard the door swing open. Through the red film that stung her eyes, she watched as the forms of Tyki and Road rush into the room.

" I told you Tyki~pon," Road smiled, looking over Tara's pained form, "Ulrica was going to come out any day now."

Tyki didn't respond for a moment, looking as if he was in a daze. But he seemed to quickly shake the feeling off.

"I there anything we need to do?" Tyki spoke simply, averting his gaze to Road.

" Not really." The petite Noah shrugged, leaning down a bit to address the still screaming Tara, "Unless you need something in particular."

Tara's gaze still remained locked on Road, despite all of the air empting from her lungs as she continued to cry out and claw at her forehead.

"Oh dear, that won't do you any good." Road scolded, moving to pull Tara's hands away from her face.

Tyki tensed as the young Noah grabbed the former exorcists bloodied hands and yanked them down.

"Road, I'm not sur-" Tyki began,shifting down to stop Road.

She gave him an annoyed look as a small semi-clear and dice-like box enclosed Tara's hands before returning her attention to Tyki.

"Ulrica's hosts always have problems like this during their initial change. though not nearly as bad as Wrath hosts, I'd rather not have Tara rip herself to ribbons." Road explained in an oddly cheerful tone.

Tyki nodded, and Tara's screaming began to lessen, before becoming more of a trembling pant.

"I didn't realize it was that angry of a memory." Tyki spoke with a hint of discomfort.

"It's not angry Tyki~" Road giggled, " It's scared." Road shifted her hand onto Tara's head, patting it softly, like a child would do a pet. Tyki gazed at her with some confusion, " Especially in the early stages hosts of Ulrica, from what I've seen, have always had trouble controlling their… actions. I supose. They're driven by their own whims and a need for survival."

"I suppose that makes sense," Tyki replied, still looking over Tara with hints concern and uncertainty in his expression.

Unexpectedly Tyki felt Road's hand slap against his back with a giggle from the petite girl.

"Ulrica hosts have also been known to have some history with particular memories." Road grinned wickedly, " In fact, I don't think you'd be too surprised to find out how those relationships played out with how you've been acting."

Tyki groaned and turned away, clearly annoyed by the younger Noah.

"Is there anything else I should help with?" He said simply, not meeting Road's humored gaze.

"Well, you can always get her off the floor." Road smiled, innocently holding her hands behind her back.

Tyki rolled his eyes and leaned down before sliding his arms under Tara's still trembling form. Her body tensed up as Tyki lifted her, and remained in a frozen state when he placed her back onto the bed. He let out a sigh and turned back to Road.

"Anything else?"

Road shook her head, a cheery smile still spread across her face. "Nope! I'm sure Tara will manage."

Tyki glanced back at the box that still contained Tara's hands.

"I'll be by to take that off later Tyki~pon! Don't worry!"

"I'll trust you with that." Tyki replied as he padded over to the door, with Road trailing close behind him. Before he moved to exit, he looked back for a moment, noting Tara had yet to move from the spot he'd left her in.

"We'll be back."


	8. Fight or Flight

_Whoo! Time for some more lighthearted stuff after that last chapter. Thank you for sticking around through that. But I do hope you're all looking forward to some more action! Remember, reviews are very much appreciated ^^ !_

She knew it must have at least taken a few days for her body and mind to calm themselves. Tara had been thrown into a fit of nightmares whenever she shut her eyes, and was trapped in a cocoon of pain when she awoke. The cycle broke her. Even as the waves of horror subsided, the former exorcist could hardly hope to mentally piece herself back together, her self-inflicted physical wounds on the other hand, were far from a problem. If anything, her outwardly appearance had improved, that is, in stark contrast to her demolished being. The former exorcist's now grey skin glowed with new life, enhancing her positive features, even her hair had grown a shade darker. But those changes pailed in comparison to the peculiar way Tara felt. She wasn't the same Tara who'd been captured and held against her will, but it wasn't that she wasn't herself. No, as she layed there struggling to put herself back together she found that while the transformation had broken her, something in her mind felt… free, even in the confines of the locked, windowless room.

Tara sat up, only feeling a buzzing numbness rather than the searing pain she'd felt before. She paused for a moment, drawing in a breath. The air seemed heavier, and more alive, almost electric as it rushed through her lungs. Feeling this rush of life, Tara climbed to her feet. Even the ground felt strange, everything Tara walked past or on activated a new sensation across her nerves.

She drew some water from the faucet, and brought a hand under the stream. It was as if she could feel every individual droplet hitting her hand, it was overwhelming at first, but after a few moments the sensation began to relax her. Tara splashed the water over her face, and shifted her eyes to the mirror, meeting her now grey reflection. But they only stayed on her own form for a moment, as she caught sight of the petite form of Road, standing behind her.

Tara immediately whipped around, startled.

"W-Whe-" Tara began.

"I'm so glad to see your feeling better!" Road interrupted, a cheerful smile painted across her face. " You sure took to Ulrica on schedule."

"Schedule?" Tara questioned.

"My schedule anyhow~" Road teased, leaning forward, "So… Anything else new I should know about? It seems like you're getting the first taste of your abilities."

Tara blinked, confused at the girl's question. " Abilities?" Tara thought to herself.

Road continued to beam up at her, not adding any more input to her question.

"N-no." Tara said finally, growing uncomfortable under the little girl's gaze.

Road cocked her head to the side and placed a finger to her own chin, looking mischievously inquisitive. "Are you sure?"

Tara gave a brief nod.

"Well that's too bad." Road frowned, turning away from the former exorcist, "I guess you're just gonna have to stay in here for a bit longer than." Road's eye's darted up to meet Tara's " The Earl wouldn't want a powerless Noah to be in any sort of danger."

Tara immediately knew she was being baited, Road was far from subtle about her intentions. But it wasn't like Tara could give the girl the answer she wanted, but what other chance did she have at freedom, even it was slim.

"Well.. I mean, I guess I-" Tara began impulsively, unsure what to say.

"Great!" Road interrupted gleefully, turning back to tara and snapping her fingers.

Before Tara could even hope to respond, a door, hauntingly similar to the one she'd arrived through appeared behind Road. Then, Road grabbed onto Tara's arm, tugging her towards it. Tara willingly followed, hope swelling in her chest.

"Now this is gonna be our little secret," Road began, opening the mysterious door and pulling Tara onward, " That means no going on and telling Tyki or Lulu."

"Of course," Tara smiled, playing along, " Wouldn't dream on it."

Road glanced back at her, a devilish grin painted across her face, "Oh, I'd know if you did."

Tara gave a nervous gulp but followed Road through the door.

The two where very quick to step out to the other side, entering into a wide clearing, surrounded by trees. It was very obviously the dead of night, which provided Tara with more hope for a potential escape. Tara's eyes darted around her surroundings, and then down at Road, who seemed to be busying herself with opening another portal. Seeing that the petite Noah was preoccupied, Tara began to move away from her captor. However, before she could even get more that a few inches away from Road, another door appear a few feet off the ground, facing downward, in front of Tara. As the door swung open, two familiar Noah tumbled out, Devit and Jasdero. The two must have been sleeping prior, as when they hit the ground, they were immediately roused and angry. Tara took a step back as the twins sprung to their feet.

"What's the big idea?!" Devit shouted, glaring at both Road and Tara, rage burning in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah! We were trying to sleep!" Jasdero added, equally angry.

"You two make such a big deal out of nothing." Road huffed, stepping toward the twins.

"No we don't, Brat!" Devit snapped back, stalking forward to stare Road down, " Just because you're the Earl's favorite doesn't mean you can just drag us outta bed for one of your stupid fucking games!"

"That's right! HeHe!" Jasdero agreed, jabbing a finger at Road, " We don't have to play your stupid game! That's Tyki's job!"

Road's indifferent expression didn't change, she seemed unmoved by the twin's aggression.

"It's not me who wants to play a game with you two," Road said simply, glancing back at Tara, " She wanted to test out her new powers with you two, since we all know you aren't that difficult to beat."

"Oh no."

Tara immediately knew she was in over her head. Why she trusted the young Noah was beyond her, but the former exorcist knew that her previous mistake was the least of her worries. Since, now she had two Noah, seething with rage, staring her down. Tara wasn't sure if she should turn and run or try to explain herself. Instead, she stood there, wordlessly frozen like a deer in headlights. Devit's hand shifted over his side, and Tara briefly caught sight of a gold object shoved in his belt.

"I know your new." Devit began, sounding angrier than before, " But Tyki should have made it clear that you shouldn't wake 'Dero and I up."

Jadero nodded in agreement, his expression also threatening.

"Especially if you're trying to entertain that brat." Devit finished, grabbing the golden object from his side.

Tara shifted back at the sight of the golden pistol in Devit's hand. Jasdero giggled at Tara's apparent fear and pulled out a pistol that matched his brothers.

"HeHe! I thought Lulu was the only scary-cat!" Jasdero taunted, waving about his weapon.

"I-I um.." Tara began, taking another step back.

"Don't back down now Tara!" Road cheered idly.

Tara glanced to the sound of the young Noah's voice, Road had already created some distance between herself and the conflict she created. She was lounging midair, atop a floating box, and seemed to be quite amused with the turn of events.

"Red Bomb!"

Tara didn't turn to the sound, but rather, instinctively sprung out of the way with a speed she previously assumed she was incapable off. The former exorcist narrowly escaped the sudden blazing explosion which scorched the ground on which she'd previously stood. But her successful dodge wasn't enough to keep the twins at bay.

"Blue bomb!" The two called again.

Like before, Tara pulled away just in time, only feeling a few flecks of frost hit her skin. Even so, Tara was already feeling out of breath, but the twins looked unfazed. In fact they seemed to be just getting started.

The two were quick to fire off more shots while Road cheered from atop her box.

As Tara reeled and wove through twins attacks she realized just how idiotic she'd been to trust the petite Noah. In that instant, Tara's luck ran dry.

A sudden and intense cold slammed onto Tara's leg, engulfing it in ice and stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Tara thought frantically as she tried to tug herself out of the frozen block.

"Not so high and mighty now, eh?" Devit sneared while his brother danced about.

"Hehe! We caught her! We caught her!" Jasdero jeered.

"Y-yeah you did," Tara congratulated nervously, "Clearly I've got a lot to learn, so... How about we call it a night?"

There was a pause, Devit and Jasdero looked at one another.

" Ya' know 'Dero, I think she's right," Devit began, twirling the golden pistol around his finger, " She does need to learn a lot about being a Noah, and about messing with us." Jasdero giggled at Devit's sinister tone, and Tara gulped.

"What d'ya say we help thaw her out?" Devit finished, cocking his gun. Jasdero nodded vigorously in agreement and did the same.

"Red bomb!"


	9. Abilities

_Yeah! Another chapter done! Now that the romance plot is moving along, as well as Tara actually getting her Noah abilities things should start to progress a bit faster. I hope you enjoy!_

Time seemed to slow for Tara; she moved to shield her face as the massive balls of flames exited the muzzle of both Jasdero and Devit's pistols. It was in this moment that the same hypersensitive jolt of heightened compression of the world around her came into play.

Tara braces for the incoming scorching impact, but it never landed. She uncovered her face, half expecting to see Road finally stepping in. However, that was far from the case.

Instead of Road, it was a wall of earth that had taken the blow for her. Still, heat from the twin's attack was enough to melt the ice so Tara could dislodge her leg before the wall crumbed.

"That's it Tara!" Road cheered from atop her perch.

"Shut up brat!" Devit snapped, his grip on the golden pistol tightening.

"Yeah! We're not done here!"

On that note, the twins began to fire off shots. Tara paid no mind to what kind of bomb they sent flying at her. Instead she focused on her newfound abilities. At the raise of an arm the ground arose to defend her. In fact, Tara quickly realized that the the arm movements were unnecessary. The earth seemed to bend to her will as she focused on the almost electric connection she had with every particle.

As her confidence swelled, Tara struck back, sending a wall of soil to crash atop the twins. However, both Jasdero and Devit sprung out of the way.

Road watched with a keen amusement as Tara sent out more attacks, meeting the twins bombs point for point while just shying away from blows against them. She was learning fast.

"Oh dear." Road murmured. sounding disappointed before she hopped down from her perch. The young Noah hoped not to distract from her fervent entertainers while she moved to address an issue. But Tara was quick to notice Road's absence, as well as an unfamiliar door that had appeared nearby.

In her moment of distraction, the twins were upon her. With but a few feet between the three of them, the twins gave a confident shout: "Green bomb!"

Even so, Tara was quick to draw up a wall within the short distance between them.

There was a loud splat as the wall and glob of bright green slammed into one another, and both Tara and the twins found themselves coated in a layer of disgusting green slime. Before either party could engage the other, Tyki cut in.

"I think that is quite enough." He spoke in a tone of even authority as he approached the situation.

"But Tyki-pon!" Road whined, practically hanging off of him, " We were just having a little fu-"

"Road, I don't want to hear it." Tyki replied, stepping between Tara and the twins.

"That's right brat!" Devit spat, pulling clumps of goo from his hair.

"Hehe! You tell her Tyki! and that Tara bitch to!" Jasdero said in chorus to his brother.

"Excuse me?" Tyki huffed, glancing at the still goo covered Tara.

"She's the one who started this!" Devit continued, " Jasdero and I were minding our own business before she got Road to help her challenge us!"

"Mmhm." Tyki replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah," Tara couldn't help but laugh, " And I would have beat'n em' to if you wouldn't have come."

Tyki smirked at the humor in her voice, while the twins glared at her angrily.

"Well if that's the case, Road, would you please return Jasdero and Devit to their room. I'll take Tara back." Tyki spoke coolly.

Road grinned deviously at Tyki, who didn't return her gaze.

"Of course~" Road hummed, still smiling as she opened up two portals.

Devit rolled his eyes and grumbled something offhandedly under his breath as he and Jasdero made their way over to Road.

"We'll discuss this incident further with the Earl tomorrow, and make sure you two aren't disturbed like that again." Tyki added in a more idle tone.

"Thanks." Devit replied gruffly as he and Jasdero followed Road back onto the ark.

It was then Tara realized she was alone with him, and she expected any of the adrenaline fueled confidence she had left from the fight would be quick to drain. But something tugged held it back, and she managed to maintain her composure.

"That was quite the fiasco you and Road pulled." Tyki chuckled, his golden gaze meeting hers.

"You could say that." Tara replied in a plain tone and a shrug.

Tyki shook his head and sighed before calmly walking Tara over to the other portal, "I'm not sure what's gotten into her, but Road has certainly been in rare form lately." He continued, "While Road can be a troublemaker she's never strayed past more… idle amusements."

"Well," Tara replied "She definitely surprised me."

Tyki gave a light chuckle and stepped to the side, waving Tara to enter, " After you Ms. Winstrom."

Tara returned the gesture with a nod and stepped inside, into her room on the ark.

"I'm just glad I can bring you back in one piece, even if I have to send someone to clean up this mess of goo you and the twins are trailing in." Tyki added, stepping in behind her.

Tara turned scarlet, not realizing she was still coated with the twin's green slime. In that same moment, she was taken aback by Tyki's initial comment, and a rather strange cocky anger swelled in her chest. The former exorcist turned to him, still covered in green goo, skin still flushed, with an uncharacteristically challenging look on her face.

Tyki was caught off guard, and returned her gaze with an expression that was mixture of humor and confusion.

The two stood their for a moment, holding their expressions as they continued to stare at each other.

"I'm sure I would have been just fine." Tara spoke suddenly, breaking the silence between the two. Her flustered tone and confident words starkly contrasting one another.

Tyki blinked for a moment, studying her very mixed expressions before letting out a hearty laugh.

"H-hey!" Tara interrupted, her face becoming a deeper shade of red.

Tyki slowed his laughter and regained his composure.

"Ms. Winstrom with all due respect I think with a little more practice and a better understanding of your abilities Jasdevi wouldn't stand a chance." Tyki continued trying to articulate the situation as delicately as possible. Even still Tara felt her patience dwindling. "But as of right now I'm sure the Earl wouldn't want you engaging in combat with-"

"I was doing fine against the twins." Tara snapped impulsively, her face contorting to a fully confident on its own accord, " In fact I'm sure I could take yo-"

Tara stopped herself mid sentence, her mind reassuming control of her mouth that had been driven on some sort of prideful instinct only to have her begin to panic over what had just slipped between her lips.

"You could do what exactly?" Tyki snorted, grinning a sharks grin.

Tara gulped, and felt one half of herself slink back while the other held its ground with a certain gusto.

"I… um.."

"Ms. Winstrom, am I to assume you're challenging me?" Tyki replied.

"Well I….." Tara managed to say.

"My apologies if I misheard Ms. Winstrom. But if you're to nervous to respond I understand." Tyki said simply. But his tone and words flicked her aggression back on.

"I'm not too nervous." Tara retorted

Tyki raised a brow and smiled, "Then it's a match?" He asked coyly, holding out his gloved hand. Of which Tara grabbed firmly.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Tyki finished, stepping back with a polite nod and turning toward the door. "By the way, you may want to get a handle of that memory of yours. She seems to be getting the better of you."


	10. Stalemate

_Sorry about the long wait for an update! I hope you enjoy! By the way, I've got a poll on my profile to help me determine how much of this fic I should post. You're input and reveiws are very much appreciated!_

Tara was well aware how hopeless the situation she'd gotten herself into was. It wasn't as if becoming more and more entangled into the Noah family wasn't dangerous enough considering her relentless alliance with the Order. Tara chided herself, whatever possessed her to challenge her captor had quickly dashed any hope of her escaping.

 _"By the way, you may want to get a handle of that memory of yours. She seems to be getting the better of you."_

Had that been the reason the former exorcists acted the way she did? It was the only possible explanation she could come up with. But, if that was the case, Tara thought, how long would it be before she lost all control of herself. It was sickening to think she'd fall from grace so quickly.

Tara let out a sigh and pressed her hands to her face, biting back sobs. But even in that, she was unsuccessful. Tara let her hand fall to her sides a she finally broke down. Recalling every moment of her descent from finder, to Exorcist, to Noah. Where was she to arrive next? And more importantly, where would she end.

While her hands gripped her legs, Tara felt a familiar hard form in her pocket; the golem, unmoved from where it hid, silently listening to the battle she'd just participated in. It took a few moments for Tara's weary mind to wrap around this single shred of hope, a purpose. She'd recognized the opportunity before, but now, it all seemed even more clear. Her uncontrolled actions had not been in vain. Tara stopped her bawling and got to her feet, golem in hand.

She'd fight Tyki, no doubt about that. But the order would witness every second of it, and use it to their advantage. It had to be a sign, some greater force, that she'd challenge Tyki. Tara couldn't continue to meekly play along and reluctantly meet the Noah's demands. No, she would get them to trust her, or die trying.

Tara slammed into the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Every inch of her body ached and begged her not to get back up. But she had too, she couldn't just give up now. Just as Tara moved to get to her feet, a pair of spotless glossy black dress shoes stepped gingerly next to her face.

"Ms. Winstrom, are you quite alright?" Tyki mused, glancing down at her. There wasn't as much as a spec of dust on Tyki, in stark contrast to Tara's fairly battered and dirty form. The two had been engaged in their duel for quite some time, yet, from the very moment their bout began the winner had already been decided. Both Tyki and Tara knew this, but it seemed that neither were too keen on admitting the obvious winner, for their own reasons.

"I'm fine." Tara huffed, quickly regaining herself before sending a burst of earth to hit Tyki's ankles, in hopes of knocking him off his feet. But, as he had for the entirety of their idle clash, Tyki passed through it without a second thought.

"As much as I admire your tenacity," Tyki continued cooly, pretending not to notice as Tara got to her feet and swung at him a second time, "If same old trick didn't work the first time," instead of simply phasing through the soil again, Tyki released a tez from his arm, and it instantly morphed into a bright four pointed star shaped shield, blocking Tara's weak excuse for an attack, "Try something different." He scoffed.

Before Tara could retort, a rather bored voice whined, " Oh c'mon, you two have been at it for hours!" Road complained. She'd been floating atop the pumpkin tipped umbrella Tara had seen earlier and seemed rather amused with the turn of events.

"Oh please," Tyki scoffed, " You're the one who jumped at the chance to watch our match."

"But you haven't gotten anywhere!" Road argued, hoping to the ground to address Tyki directly, "You haven't attacked at all! You promised me this would be more fun than Jasdevi fighting her!"

"I did nothing of the sort." Tyki retorted sharply, rolling his eyes.

As Road began to whine and physically protest against Tyki's indifference toward her boredom Tara took a moment to touch her own neck; the smooth form of the golem was well hidden in her hair, with one if its wings pressed around the back of her neck to secure itself in place. While Tara was please to know it hadn't been spotted, there was a sense of keen frustration over the same points Road was making. She wasn't able to capture any of his other abilities because he simply refused to show them in their battle.

"Road isn't entirely wrong." Tara spoke up, abruptly interrupting Road and Tyki's argument.

"I am~?" Road grinned, immediately intrigued as she cast a playful glance back at Tyki, " What makes you say that?"

"Well," Tara spoke with shaky confidence, "If I'm supposed to learn anything about my abilities, the twins were better at teaching me."

Tyki rolled his eyes while Road giggled.

"That was only because you were forced to." Tyki huffed, adjusting his jacket, "It's best if we pace this proce-"

To Tara's surprise, Tyki stopped himself mid-sentence and shifted his gaze to Road, who was grinning widely. Tara could feel a one sided tension grow between the two.

"Oh Tyki-pon, I'm not doing anything, I promise!" Road spoke in a rather giddy tone, " It's like I said before, you're being uncharacteristically soft, and you know why. In fact.." Road turned to Tara, "You should know why to!"

"I...I Uh.." Tara stumbled to say, sinking back a bit.

Tyki gave a groan of frustration, "Tara, lets just call it a day, we'll continue later."

Tara opened her mouth to protest as Road began to whine, but the two were quickly cut off.

"No, Road, we're headed back to the ark."

The three made it back in a timely manner, and Tyki was quick to dismiss Road and walk Tara back to her room in an otherwise silent fashion. What Road had said clearly rubbed him the wrong way. So much so, that Tara felt a keen sense of curiosity towards Road's comments, especially in how they could make the otherwise stoic Noah so uncomfortable. It had to be something worth hearing, for both her ears, and the Order's.

"So.. do you know what Road was talking about?" Tara asked in a calm tone, breaking the silence between the two.

Tyki did not reply immediately.

"It's not something I'd like to talk about." He said finally, sounding rather uninterested.

"It's certainly something I'd like to know." Tara pressed, feeling her voice grow a bit meeker.

Tyki glanced at her, a rather unamused look in his eyes.

"It isn't like it's something I exactly understand." Tyki answered, "Why don't we drop the subject. Move onto something else, hm?"

Tara couldn't argue with that. His annoyed gaze wasn't something she was too keen to challenge. Just as Tara accepted the fact that their conversation was dead, and moved to focus on the hallway in front of them, Tyki spoke up.

"In fact, I was curious about something." He spoke in a more idle tone.

Tara's heart froze, fearing her plan had been discovered. She did not reply to his comment, but Tyki continued anyhow.

"Back when you had your first conversation with the Earl, you never gave a clear answer to the event that may have allowed for your Noah to reinstate itself, or 'cry out for help' as the Earl put it." He said, the unamused expression becoming one of curiosity.

"Yes." Tara confirmed, feeling a sense of relief wash over her.

"Would you mind going into more detail?" Tyki finished, his attention now fully on her.

It was in that same moment Tara's previous wave of relief receded.

"I'd rather not."Tara answered in a rather panicked tone.

"It's only fair." He shrugged.

"Fair?!" Tara exclaimed, " How so?! I was just asking you a question and you wouldn't answer, so what makes you think I'll share?"

"Well, I did just beat you." Tyki teased, smiling at Tara's flustered appearance. She couldn't believe his gall to press the question further with such an excuse. Tara thought to argue, but there was something that prevented her, something about Tyki's sincere curiosity drew her like a moth to a warming flame. Even then, what he was asking was sensitive material, but, Tara thought, if she was supposed to gain their trust, it seemed only fair she'd have to trust him at the very least.

" Alright, but it isn't like its something I enjoy remembering." Tara said finally.

Tyki shrugged, "I suppose that's why it's so interesting to hear."


	11. Recollection

_Major warnings for this chapter, it gets pretty intense. But I do hope you all enjoy. I was hoping to compress this tale into one chapter,. but it looks like it's gonna bleed over a bit._

It wasn't as if Tara had known him all too well, she'd only spoken to him briefly before meeting General Socalo. Despite being stationed at the same branch the two rarely ever spoke. What Tara did know about him was from his infamous reputation. The Oceania branch's head, Andrew Nasen, would often complain about the exorcist in question's behavior but was unable to do anything about it, since the parasite type had been neatly kicked out of just about every other branch, or they outright refused to take him. But it wasn't like his strength went unappreciated. Despite what Tara was wary to describe to Tyki, Samuel wasn't an exorcist to be tangled with. The Oceanic branch's proximity to Japan caused more problems for the order than Tara could outline, and the rather limited population meant the branch teetered on extinction on a near weekly basis. A single akuma could undermine any of the Polynesian island's remote and isolated populations. Like a deadly disease the akuma would hop from island to island along the coast of Asia and Australia, removing nearly every human in a matter of days, so Samuel was something of a bittersweet blessing.

His innocence spanned the length of his spine, dark and crusty in appearance with cracks of the tell-tale innocence green bubbling up from beneath the craggy ridge of his back. It was this molten substance that flowed out along his skin, most often to his hands, when he engaged and akuma; allowing him to becoming a viciously venomous foe. Even so, he kept his back covered, adding to the element of surprise with not hindering his performance.

While this all would be fairly easy to explain outright, Tara was keen to keep most of the description short, in an attempt to keep more sensitive information out of her story. Even so, as the two walked, Tyki seemed interested, more so than she expected. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"So, you suspect it was this Samuel exorcist that caused your Noah to cry out for aid?" Tyki summarized, glancing at Tara for confirmation.

"To put it shortly, yes." Tara replied simply, feeling satisfied with her brief but informative talk. Especially considering they were but a few moments away from her room. But her hopes were cut short by a rather unexpected chuckle from Tyki as he grabbed her shoulder and tugged her in another direction entirely.

"Well, Ms. Winstrom, I didn't ask for it in short. In fact, you've piqued my interests." He continued, walking her through an unfamiliar hall and into a completely foreign room that looked like a parlor or lounge of some kind. Tyki politely led her to one of the dark rococo esque couches and motioned for her to take a seat before sitting across from her. " So I'd appreciate it if you'd continue."

Tara blinked, still a bit stunned at Tyki's rather jarring shift from their initial path.

"I.. Um.." Tara stumbled to say.

Tyki rolled his hand in a motion that said, 'go on..'

Tara drew in a breath and closed her eyes, considering her options before she surrendered and spun her tale.

It had been but a few months prior she had the chance to actually go on a mission with the infamous figure, with the company of several male finders. They were headed deep into the Australian wilderness, to an area where murmurs of a powerful creature made of the dust and sand that rolled down the plateau to a nearby town. It would be a fairly long train ride to get to the town, and it didn't help that Samuel was already late. She, Tundra, and the three finders waited impatiently in the blistering heat. It wasn't until Tara started to become seriously concerned that the dog would overheat Samuel approached, adjusting his coat. His cold blue eyes darted quickly across the forms of the animal and the finders with little regard but quickly met Tara's with a confidence.

"You're late." Tara spat, already annoyed with his presence.

Samuel laughed, "It usually takes more than a second for a woman to go sour on me." He said offhandedly, walking passed her and onto the train platform. "But if you're gonna be like that, It's going to be of hell of a long trip."

Tara ignored him, and allowed the finders to follow behind him before she did.

Once the group had boarded the train the finders busied themselves with getting into contact with the town, leaving Samuel and Tara sitting across from one another in silence. However, an overexcited Tundra proved to lighten the mood, at least for Tara. The young dog yipped at the scenery they rolled past, clearly pleased to be riding a train for the first time.

"Tell that mutt of yours to sit, and shut his trap." Samuel grumbled, trying to focus his attention on the newspaper he managed to grab on the way into the train. Tara once again ignored him, caring little about his complaints. Samuel on the other hand was frustrated by this. and tossed down his reading material. He was about to to shut Tundra up himself, when he quickly became distracted. Tara didn't immediately know what he was looking at, until she passed her line of sight on her way to the private sleeping cars of the train. Samuel stood up without warning and followed, but not before Tara vocalized her displeasure with his obvious intentions.

"We have a miss-" She began, only to have Samuel cut her off with a swift, " I'll be back before the train arrives at our station."

And before Tara or the finders could say anything else, he was gone.

Tara paused for a moment and looked up at Tyki. Who looked rather unaffected by the content of her tale. The same curiosity still laced his golden gaze, but there was something else at the edges, something that was both troubling and reassuring. The former exorcist hesitated and spoke simply:

"Sorry, I just want to make sure you're still interested in hearing this." Tara spoke in a rather embarrassed tone, while still trying to behave casually. She nervously rubbed the back of her neck and averted her gaze from Tyki's.

"I don't mind." Tyki smiled softly, leaning back in his chair, " I've heard worse awakening stories."

Tara gave a short chuckle in relief; "That's good to know." Before she proceeded.

Like he promised, Samuel was back before the train arrived at their desired destination. Tara looked away in disgust at his still slightly ruffled appearance. But Samuel was quick to scoff at her reaction.

"She wasn't that good anyway." He laughed, taking his seat.

Tundra gave a defensive growl, clearly unhappy about the exorcist's proximity and still heated scent. But this time Samuel didn't complain about Tundra's response, and chuckled it off.

"I suppose that dog of yours doesn't take kindly to me?" Samuel sneered. "He'd best learn his allies before assuming that I'm the enemy."

Tara frowned, dismissing his comment.

Samuel raised a brow in surprise at the lack of response.

"Or is it just because you're wary of me" Samuel notioned, leaning closer. "Which wouldn't be odd, considering you're well aware of my reputation. And I suppose you'll just have to put aside those negative feelings for the mission. But, there is absolutely nothing for you to worry about. Certainly you understand that, despite my behavior, I am _not_ one to chase tail of those who are at or above my level in this job under the severance of the Order." He continued, "So with the current circumstances, your worries should be on innocence, or Ak-"

As the words left Samuel's mouth, the train shook violently and screeched to a stop. Both Tara and Samuel were on their feet by the time they heard screaming coming from the train cars in front of them, followed by an explosion.

"Akuma!" One of the three finders cried in horror as several level ones, and three commanding level two's came into view from the train windows. The horde of akuma rained bullets down on both the train and on the massive beast of sand and earth that had slammed into the train in the first place.

Without a second though, Samuel sprung from his seat and ran to the door, the finders trailing behind him. Tara on the other hand, activated her innocence and jammed it through the window jumping to the ground with Tundra, engaging the akuma in battle before the others could even make it off the train.

Even so, Samuel wasn't slow to attack, he swung a venom drenched arm at a level one akuma without hesitation, melting through its outer shell. The two exorcists didn't exchange words, focusing all of their attention on holding back the Akuma while the finders scrambled to secure the huge innocence controlled creature that was trapped between the train and the akuma. But, unsurprisingly the finders were having issues with a particularly large and heavily armed level two.

"I'll handle them, help get the innocence." Samuel said in a smug tone, nodding his head toward the struggling finders.

Tara gave a grunt of agreement and hurried to their aid.

The akuma in question was massive and had long scythe-like appendages on the end of each of its four arms. When said weapons came into contact with the finder's shields, the defensive measures would immediately falter. But Tara swung back, striking the akuma with a force near-equal to it's own. As the two dueled, the finders and tundra scrambled to the panicking monster of innocence, but they're movements did not go unnoticed. Bullets from the level ones that fled from Samuel's relentless attacks rained down on the humans, striking down two of the three almost immediately. Tara's attention shot over to the attacking akuma and she moved to destroy it. In the moment it took her to complete her attack, the level two she hadn't finished battling got a clean swipe at her side, slicing through her skin like butter.

Her adrenaline kicked in immediately, blocking out some of the searing pain that welled at her side and allowing her to strike back. But, despite her efforts, the innocence the finders attempted to contain finally managed to clamber around the train and escaped. Everyone's attention was shifted to following the feeling creature. As the akuma took to the skies, and Tara's party moved to follow, the innocence vanished like a mirage on the vast Australian desert.

So, out of fatigue and injury, the four made their way to an inn to rest for the evening. But even that lead to issues. With the large number of people stranded from the attack on the train, which they were informed wouldn't be fixed until at least the next day, their party was forced into a single room for the night.

Tara was interrupted by the sound of a striking match. By the time Tara's attention moved to the source of the noise, Tyki was already inhaling the fumes from his cigarette. He seemed uncomfortable, to say the least.

"I can stop if you'd like." Tara said simply, rather pleased with the idea of ending her little tale there. " It isn't like it's a memory I enjoy retelling."

There was a pause between the two, and for the first time Tyki did not meet her gaze.

"No. It's only fair I see it through to the end." Tyki spoke finally, in a tone that wasn't nearly as relaxed as before, " I asked to hear it in the first place."

Tara gave a slow nod, "I promise you it doesn't get any better." She pressed.

"I wouldn't expect it to." Tyki replied, motioning for her to continue.

Once they were settled in their shared room, the remaining finder was kind enough to address Tara's wound with what little supplies he had on hand. While certainly makeshift, The stitching was enough for the rather resourceful finder to properly dress the gash. However, said finder was quick to realize he was missing a few materials that would be very quick to obtain from one of the nearby stores. Which, to Tara's mild displeasure left her and her fellow exorcist alone. Despite what Samuel had said on the train. Tara wasn't keen on trusting the infamous exorcist and was quick to push the extra cot the inn had provided for her to the far corner of the room, pulling Tundra to the ground beside her as a strategic blockade of sorts.

"What? Are you still worried?" Samuel chuckled at her extensive precautions.

Being injured and annoyed, Tara didn't reply.

"You know, you're practically challenging me by doing that." Samuel said sarcastically.

Tara glared back at him, "Sorry, But I still don't trust you."

"I can't blame you for that. Though It's not like I can hurt you without repercussions from the Order." He motioned, walking over, "However, there is always an option for agreeing with me." He finished with a grin.

"No, Samuel." Tara responded

"Fine," Samuel said, raising his hands defensively.

Tara gave sigh of frustration and grabbed her side, feeling the wound sting with a fresh wave of pain.

"Tara, let me see that wound of yours." Samuel said suddenly, grabbing Tara's shoulder firmly. Before she could voice her protests, Samuel shoved her down, his hand coiling around the injury at her side. Her pain shot through the roof.

"Hold still." He snarled, hand clutching the gash as she saw the first drips of venom begin to make their way to his hand. At the sight of the innocence fueled venom, Tara kicked and struggled out of his grasp. But not before it touched her skin. Tara cried out at the burning agony the venom produced, and at this, tundra also lashed out, snapping one of Samuel's ankles between his jaws, causing the man to cry out and stumble away.

"Fuck!" Samuel shouted in pain, grabbing his now bleeding ankle "I was trying to make sure that you didn't have the Akuma virus!"

"I doubt that!" Tara shouted back, reactivating her innocence and holding it in a defensive position.

"Fine," Samuel sneered at her lack of trust. "Think what you want. But if you come to me suffering, don't expect sympathy." He finished, turning away.

Tara gazed down at her wound, the skin was red and raw and dizzying pain , greater than the one she experienced before, seethed through her veins.

This newfound paint did not subside when the finder returned to complete dressing her wounds, nor did it dissipate the next morning. But Tara managed, she wasn't one to complain when there were far more important matters at hand. In fact, it was only a matter of time before both Tara's party and the akuma found the innocence one again, and this time the exorcists where coming out on top. As per usual, Tundra nabbed the recently defeated raw piece of innocence and moved to escape while Tara and Samuel moved in for the final kill against the last of the akuma. But, as luck would have it, one of the akuma darted to follow the innocence and shot down both the escaping finder and injured Tundra. In a fit of fury, Tara immediately finished off the Akuma in question while Samuel dispatched the other.

Through the carnage of the recently completed battle, Tara struggled to carry Tundra; his wounds were too great for him to walk on his own, and she feared the virus was setting in.

"Samuel!" She shouted, hoping it wasn't too late for Tundra.

"What is it?" He called back, making his way over.

"It's Tundra, he was the only one who managed to survive the akuma's attack, but I don't know for how much longer! Please! Help!" Tara said quickly, placing the dog down and waving Samuel over.

But he didn't come any closer.

"Samuel! Please!" Tara cried at him.

"Do you forget what I said? Don't come crawling back to me if something like this happened." Samuel sneered.

Her heart sank.

"But he's a comra-"

"Doesn't matter."

"You have too! Or the Order will-"

"The Order isn't here, now are they? You'd be the only witness, and it would be quite easy to convince them that you were just overcome with grief, and blamed me for his death."

Her jaw trembled, unable to respond.

Tundra growled weakly.

"What would it take, for you to save him." Tara said, finally giving in.

"Now," He grinned, "You're speaking my language."


	12. Denial and Discovery

_Next chapter is up! Thank you guys for the continued support! Sorry about this one being quite a bit shorter from the last gigantic one. Even so, I hope you enjoy, and I would very much appreciate reviews!_

"I'm sorry," Tyki said loudly, cutting Tara's story short, " I didn't know you'd do something like…. that."

"What do you mean?" Tara snapped, confused by the disgust in his voice, "It's not like I had a choice."

Tyki didn't reply, he simply held his face.

"You where the one who asked to hear it!" Tara continued, getting louder. "I didn't say it was pretty."

"I know I did. But I didn't expect-" Tyki tried to reason, still not meeting her now angry gaze.

"I would have done anything to save them, Tyki. I would have done the same thing if the finder would have been the one injured." Tara interrupted, getting to her feet, " And you know that."

Tyki's eyes shot toward her.

"You're the one who bargained their lives for me, and in the same way, I didn't hesitate."

Something snapped in Tyki, and he too, got to his feet, but Tara didn't slink back.

"But I didn't defile you. I didn't force you to do something you'd regret. And even then, I didn't make you become a Noah, fate decided that long before we met." He shouted, nose to nose with the former exorcist.

"That doesn't matter you still pushed me to choose between my own life and the lives of my comrades. The point is I could careless what happens to me afterwards; one villain may sink is venom into my core and another pull me into another life. I do not hesitate." Tara replied, unmoved.

Tara expected the Noah to return her remark with a greater rage, but to her surprise, Tyki did not speak, and neither did she. The two allowed for the silence to linger before Tyki took a step back and motioned toward the door. Tara followed his wordless directions without a verbal response of her own. The newfound tension between the two prevented any further conversation as they walked the halls of the ark. Tyki's usually laid back demeanor was cold. Which didn't help Tara's frustration. Even so, by the time the two arrived at Tara's room their previous argument was little more than a smoldering ash, at least from Tara's perspective. On the other hand Tyki was still uncomfortable about something. Even as he let Tara into her room he seemed off.

Tara looked up at him. Half expecting a snide or angry comment. But he simply gazed at her, his golden eyes almost quivering as they looked into hers, and Tara saw something she hadn't seen before; weakness.

"You still think.. what he and I did, is the same?" Tyki said softly.

Tara did not respond, but she didn't need to. Tyki already knew her answer.

"Look, I just..." He struggled to find the words, "You have no idea how angry it makes me to hear you went through that."

Tara blinked, taken aback by his apologetic tone and the content of his response. She thought that the Noah was still seething over her actions, but, Tara thought, maybe he hadn't been angry at her in the first place.

"And to think I forced you make the same decision… I won't let that happen again."

Tara gave a slight and understanding nod, still a bit stunned at her own misunderstanding.

"Ms. Winstrom, I don't want to impede on your trust in us, I appreciate you sharing what you did." Tyki continued, "I know it hasn't been easy, and we haven't exactly been making the transition any simpler for you. I hope this hasn't made things more problematic."

"No it hasn't" Tara answered simply but honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ms. Winstrom." Tyki replied, returning to his more gentlemanly tone.

"You don't have to keep calling me that." Tara said in a more lighthearted tone. "I'm not any older than you."

Tyki smiled, "Then what should I call you? Just Tara?"

"Yes, I'd prefer it."

"Then it would be my pleasure, Tara."

Both Tara and Tyki were keen to not discuss the previous evening's conversation during the surprise family meeting the next morning. To Tara's disappointment, there wasn't much discussion in the way of strategies or targets. However, The Millenium Earl was very pleased to announce that soon, some new-to-be Noah would be joining the family. He didn't discuss any exact dates, but Tara knew it wouldn't be long before she had more unwanted attention. She was already having enough issues with managing the one's she already knew. It didn't help that Road used the meeting as an opportunity to express Tara's progress. Stressing Tyki's apparent 'softness' and how it was hindering the former exorcist's progression.

"Road, some of us don't take to our abilities as quickly as you." The Earl said in a humored, but understanding tone.

"But she isn't any fun without powers!" Road whined.

"You sure as hell where amused when you got her to fight us!" Devit corrected.

Road rolled her eyes, and ignored his comment.

"Isn't there _any_ way to speed up the process?" Road pleaded, completely disregarding the fact that Tara sat across from her with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I could always beat it out of her." Skin suggested, "It wouldn't take very long."

"Um, no." Tyki said sternly, "We're doing just fine on our own."

"But it's taking forever!"

"I don't care."

"Well, you could always tell me what my abilities actually are, and maybe I'd be able to pick up on them a bit faster." Tara said finally, cutting everyone short.

All of her fellow Noah looked at her for a moment, a bit dumbfounded by the blunt simplicity of her request. Before then looking at eachother.

"Well, I suppose that wouldn't hurt." The Earl chuckled, " Road, I'm sure you remember them well."

"Of course!" Road said in a cheerful tone, pushing back her chair and getting to her feet.

"W-Wait, I didn't mean now." Tara said, a bit surprised at the young Noah's enthusiasm

"You know the saying, Tara! There's no time like the present!" Road giggled with a sudden snap of her fingers.

Tara instinctively looked below the chair she was sitting on. And, as she expected, the petite Noah had placed a door under her. But before Tara could get to her feet, it swung open, and she plummeted downward.

Tara's chair landed with a sizable thud against the ground. But Tara didn't have more than a moment to look around her outdoor surroundings before Tyki and Road landed neatly beside her, the former looking rather annoyed.

"Now then, if you wouldn't mind getting out of your chair, then we can begin!" Road smiled, not paying attention to Tyki's unamused expression.

Tara did as she was asked, and awaited further instruction.

"Alright, so as you probably already know, your memory, Ulrica, specializes in… molecular manipulation, of most solids and liquids." Road explained using words that Tara assumed where far out of her vocabulary range. "In short, it means you should already be able to have a greater connection with the nature around you, and manipulate it to your will. All depending on your focus on said molecules you can do all sorts of things!" Road them motioned to the ground, "Like you weren't doing to the dirt."She added in a disappointed tone. "But.. since it seems your the most comfortable with that… Make me a wall."

It didn't take more than a moment for her to follow through with Road's request.

Road gave an unimpressed wave of her hand as the wall crumbled.

"See?" She said in an annoyed tone, "Simple as that, just try it with something different." Road finished, jerking her head toward a nearby rock.

Once again, Tara complied, but with a bit of a delay, it was a different material, true, with a different feeling entirely, but it modeled and morphed upwards all the same.

"Looks like you've got the idea." Road said simply, "Now Tyki, attack her."

"Excuse me?" Tyki spoke with some surprise.

"I didn't just bring you to watch!" Road laughed, "Now attack her!"

Tyki glanced at Tara, and then back at Road.

"Just, go ahead." Tara chuckled, expecting him to do as little as he did the time before.

Tyki shrugged and stepped forward.

" And don't you dare go easy on her!"


	13. Idle Matters

_Sorry about the wait! I hope you guys enjoy! Also, I'm going to start responding to comments and mentioning other stuff bellow each chapter!_

* * *

It certainly wasn't easy, attempting to comprehend the individual molecules of nearly all the nature around her was a feat in itself, but considering she had to then command each one to do her will was on entirely different level. Especially when Road pressed her to manipulate several different types in the same moment. It also didn't help that Tyki seemed to be following Road's directions to not make things any easier on the former exorcist. Every time she managed to get some sort of foothold of control on a material, He'd be right there, ready to trip her up. It quickly became ungodly frustrating.

"I'm not sure this is a fair match-up" Tara spat after Tyki slipped through her second attempt to take control of a tree stump.

"What, would you rather get Skin's help?" Road replied with a giggle.

"No she doesn't." Tyki replied before Tara could so much as open her mouth to respond.

"I might as well," Tara huffed, ceasing her attacks to cross her arms in frustration. " I'm getting nowhere with you just fluttering around my attempts like those butterflies of yours."

Tyki rolled his eyes at her comment, while Road couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm serious, I can't learn anything with you prancing around like that." Tara pressed, letting a bit of humor cross her expression. Despite having her quarrels with not being able to record much of anything, Tara was starting to feel significantly more laid back around the two, for better or for worse. In fact, she wasn't phased by Road's all to familiar devious look.

"I dunno Tara," Road sighed, rocking back and forth on her toes, " I'm getting the feeling it might be something else holding you back."

Tara froze as her eyes locked with Road's. Had she known this whole time? Tara stood nervously, fighting the urge to run.

"I-I er… don't know what you mean." Tara stumbled to say.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean." Road grinned, taking a large step toward the now trembling Noah. "You don't even care about mastering your abilities, you're set on something else entirely."

Tara was trapped in the petite Noah's gaze, unable to muster the strength to reply. She instinctively looked at Tyki, hoping to see he wasn't buying what Road was saying. But before she could even catch a glimpse of his expression Road shouted:" I knew it!"

Tara nearly jumped out of her own skin as Road sprung forward, pointing a finger accusingly in the former exorcists face.

"You're too busy thinking about T-"

"Thats enough Road." Tyki spoke firmly.

"That's not fair! You cut me off last time!" Road snapped, "I don't know why you keep getting so offended, especially considering she clearly feels the same!"

"You know why, Road." Tyki answered with a tone riddled with frustration.

"No I don't!" She retorted, firmly planting her hands on her hips. "All you've done is interrupt me for no good reason!"

Tyki drew in a long and aggravated breath while Road looked up at him, brows furrowed while she impatiently awaited his response.

"Unlike you, I'd rather not rely solely on predispositions and past relationships between memories." He explained, not meeting Tara's intrigued gaze. "I'd rather find some sort of justification before I let Joido's more raw emotions step in."

"Oh you're no fun." Road huffed, returning her attention to Tara, who'd been silently observing the altercation with a keen curiosity. "But what about you?"

Tara blinked, unsure of how to respond. She was certainly happy to know Road's attention was focused in on some idle quarrel with Tyki rather than the former exorcists attempts at espionage. Even so, all this talk of raw emotions and predisposition relationships was troubling. Tara wasn't too fond of the idea that she'd get herself involved in the potentially frivolous matters. But, as she quickly calculated all of her possible responses to the petite Noah's query, her eye's once again trailed over to Tyki.

He seemed to be standing with a purposely stoic stance. But it was fairly easy to see past his distant and agitated facade, his expression was one of desperation. Tara felt unexpected twinge of sympathy. What was going through his mind? What did he mean by raw emotions? It wasn't as if Tara was too dense to realize Road had a fondness for childish games of matchmaking, but why was Tyki so affected by Road's pestering? Then it struck her like a speeding train.

"Though I'm getting familiar with all of this, I will admit I agree with Tyki." Tara spoke calmly, still looking at Tyki, a certain coyness in her tone, "And while appreciate your help, Road, I'd prefer to develop my relationships on my own accord."

When Tara glanced back at the petite noah a wide and devilishly excited grin had spread across the little matchmaker's face. Just the reaction Tara needed.

"Now how about we get back to teaching me how to use my abilities." Tara said with a soft smile of her own. To which Road nodded and proceeded with the lesson. Tara was pleased to know the young Noah was satisfied with the straightforward answer she had provided, but Tyki seemed far from amused. As Road now keenly explained and directed the former exorcist, Tyki looked on silently, something heavy weighing on his mind.

It was a few hours later that the three returned to the ark. Tara was pleased with the amount of progress she'd made with Road's help. But, as Road departed for the evening and keenly reminded the two of the next family meeting her attention shifted to Tyki who'd yet to speak since her answer to Road.

"Is there something on your mind?" Tara asked simply, as the two continued their routine walk to her room.

"No," Tyki huffed, "Unless you'd like to explain to me what you told Road."

Tara shrugged, "I told her the truth."

Tyki gave her a sideways glance, looking annoyed, but otherwise not responding.

"Well what do you want me to tell you?" Tara said, getting a bit frustrated at the Noah's off putting attitude.

"I guess I'm not sure." Tyki chuckled, finally giving up the conversation. He reached into his pocket and pull out his lighter and a cigarette. Tara grimaced as he drew in a long breath from the cigarette, and she averted her gaze as he let out a long puff of smoke. As she focused on the hallway ahead of them, she idly spoke.

"Is there any good reason you still need to escort me back and forth from wherever I go?" Tara asked simply.

"Hm?" Tyki replied with a bit of surprise, "I suppose you're right. You should be fine on your own. That is, unless you enjoy our little walks." He added with a bit of humor.

"I guess I'll miss them." Tara laughed, happy to see the Noah begin to warm back up to her.

"Since we're on the topic, I don't see any reason for you to be stuck in that room anymore either. If you'd like, I can always show you to a proper one."

Tara blinked, ecstatic at the proposition and taken aback by the sudden surge of trust.

"I'd love to!" She said, almost immediately becoming worried that she sounded too happy.

"Then why don't we see to it?" Tyki smiled, politely taking the former exorcist's hand before leading her a different way entirely. 

* * *

_Alright_ _then! Onto some new scenery! I'd like to take the time to thank my followers and favorites!_

 _Thank you so much to my Favorites/Followers, **Tykiwife,**_ ** _MadameGuillotineTheSeraph, Wishful Falling,_** _and **Fey Croix!**_

 _I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter!_


	14. Proposition

_It's about time we get the ball rolling with Tyki and Tara's relationship~ I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

In stark contrast to the plainness of her previous room, the one Tyki had brought her too was beautifully ornate in furniture choice, color, as well as all around layout. It was by far one of the nicest bedrooms she'd ever had the pleasure of stepping into. The overall color scheme, while dark, was fitting to the rococo esque forms etched masterfully onto each piece of furniture. There wasn't a plank of wood in the whole room that hadn't been been touched by an artist's hands, and it wasn't as if the room was minimally furnished either. To one side of the room stood her bed, a massive four poster structure that was flanked on either side by identical bedside tables. It looked incredibly plush, with a set of pillows and matching comforter laden with intricate designs and stitch work. A similar level of skill could be seen in the dark persian rug that lined the floor below the bed. Also seated atop of rug where a matching bench and seat, facing each other with the bench pressed against the food of the bed and the rather regal looking seat against the wall. Clearly, Tara had found herself in the lap of luxury.

"Is it too your liking?" Tyki asked simply, stepping inside and motioning for her to follow. "Our rooms all tend to default to look like this, The Earl has... interesting tastes."

Default definitely wasn't the word for it, Tara thought as she caught sight of the large armoire, dressing table, and dresser.

"I can tell." Tara murmured, finally finding proper the words to respond with as she continued to admire the room. She caught sight of a rather empty looking set of shelves that seemed rather peculiar. Before she could voice her curiosity Tyki had already keyed onto her expression.

"You can request anything for that." Tyki explained, "Games, decorations, toys, jewelry, -"

"Books?" Tara asked quite simply.

"I don't see why not." Tyki said with a smile, " I pick a book from time to time."

Tara chuckled.

"What?" Tyki huffed, a bit surprised at her response.

"I suppose I didn't see you as the reading type." Tara said in an amused tone.

"Well I didn't expect you to take to your new room so keenly." Tyki retorted, leaning against the chair" You seemed so happy back in the other one."

Tara rolled her eyes and continued to wander about the room, "Well, I may be a bit impressed, but I'm not one to turn down such a nice change in scenery."

"You could've fooled me." Tyki shrugged, "Change doesn't seem to be your cup of tea."

Tara rolled her eyes and walked over to the sliding door on the opposite end of the room.

"It's the balcony." Tyki explained getting to his feet to move to her side.

"O-Oh." Tara stumbled to say, inching her hand away from the door.

"Hmm?" Tyki inquired at her sudden repealing actions.

"I've never been to fond of balconies, the height and all." Tara said quickly, moving to shift away from the door. But Tyki cut her short with a hand on her shoulder.

"You mean you've never been on one before." Tyki smiled.

Tara's grey skin became dusted with a shade of red. "I-I Um.."

"Like I said, you're not one to court any sort of change." The Noah grinned, sliding open the door and tugging Tara out into the cool night air.

Tara closed her eyes as Tyki pulled her outside, only to have her stumble over the threshold. As she fell forward, the former exorcist managed to grab hold of the railing.

"Oh.." Tyki apologized, sounding a bit distraught, "I can assure you it isn't usual like this."

Once Tara regained her bearings, she caught sight of, or lack thereof, that caused Tyki to make a comment. The world outside her room was a barren and black void. All but for a few crackling strips of white that flickered along the edges of the void.

Tara looked on with astonishment, gripping the ornate railing as if she feared being pulled into the vast expanse of darkness.

"Road's been holding off on the final download." Tyki said simply, paying no mind to Tara's speechless expression. "She should be starting in the next few weeks, but for now she managed to transfer our residential part of the ark. There's still a whole empty city just waiting to be moved."

At his words, Tara recalled the cold metal golem that clung around the back of her neck, hiding in her dark brown hair. This is what she'd been waiting for.

"That has to be quite the feat." Tara said, "No wonder she's held off"

Tyki shrugged and turned back toward the door, "I suppose so, but I don't think either of us want to stand out here all night and admire her unfinished work."

Tara opened her mouth to reply, but, to her frustration, Tyki had already slid open the door and stepped let out a frustrated sigh and trailed inside behind him, closing the door behind her.

"I'll be certain to inform the Earl that you've moved, and I'll send an akuma up with the rest of your things." Tyki continued, moving to exit. " I'm he'll expect to see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Wait," Tara replied too quickly for her own good, " I um…" She struggled to think of an excuse, " Would you remind me how to get there?"

Tyki turned to her, his face expressing a keen curiosity toward her request.

"I expect you'd know it by now. But, it's down the hall, left staircase, two floors down, and on your right." He answered promptly. "Is there anything else you need?" He finished in a rather amused tone.

Tara swallowed, she couldn't think of another reason to pry for more information.

"Then I'll bid you goodnight." Tyki added with a brief smile, pushing open the door.

"Please don't forget to request those books." Tara added quickly before the Noah was out of earshot.

Tyki glanced back at her and gave a nod, " Of course."

God the bed was comfortable, it was like the warm embrace of a lover. The sheets were just as soft as she perceived it if not more. When she was finally roused from her cocoon of silk, Tara feared she may had already missed the morning meal. However, the sweet hold of sleep had been abnormally kind to her. Yet, she still had reason to keep a keen eye on how long it took her to get down to the dining room. Still, she couldn't help but curiously gaze upon the now full shelf of literature. Their spines stood tall and proud in formation across the shelves, leaving not a single sliver of space between the glossy wooden walls of the shelf and the hardback covers of the books at either end of the row.

Tara grazed a finger across the spines of the middle shelf , many of the titles were familiar to her, others not so much. She began to wonder exactly who decided on the selection. Nearly all of the pieces were fiction, but they expressed stories from the simplest plot to more complex commentaries. Tara lifted her finger above a particularly thick piece of literature and pulled it out from the row. The cover was absolutely stunning. The bright blues and reds along with the sharp black lines and forms evoked emotion of courage and power. But, Tara knew the book well and it was quite miserable. The next book down the line was a similar situation, featuring a massive creature rising from the waves in a gloriously illustrated fashion, but again, the book's content was far very different from it's cover. Tara's eyes narrowed as she quickly inspected the other titles she was familiar with, and her case was made. There wasn't a single book without an awe inspiring cover. Before Tara could draw any conclusions about her discovery, she took note of the time. Tara settled on addressing the more idle matter later and headed out to the dining room.

Tara wouldn't be keen to admit it, but she was thankful that she'd asked Tyki for instructions. Since, without them, she would have been hopelessly lost. The ark was still nothing but a massive dark maze to her. Tara considered attempting to snoop about in hopes of finding an exit. But she feared she may never find her way back. So, for now, Tara stuck to her path, arriving at the familiar dinning room door. Before she moved to go inside she heard a soft jingle of a bell. Tara instinctively looked down to see the small black form of Lulubell, who stopped promptly at the door and looked up at Tara, the cat's golden eyes were quick to lock on just above her shoulder. Tara quietly prayed that the Noah hadn't caught sight of the golem. But, to her relief, Lulu simply sat down and groomed her paw, looking rather impatient as her tail flicked against the door.

"Oh!" Tara said, realizing exactly what the feline was asking for and politely opening the door for her.

Lulubell then simply padded inside with a swish of her tail.

"Tara! I'm glad to see you've made it to our little gathering!" The Earl beamed, catching sight of her as she slid inside behind the Lulu. "We were worried you might get a bit turned around since you've moved to your new room."

"I managed." Tara said politely.

Tyki gave an amused nod as she took a seat, but did not mention he'd provided her instructions.

"Though soon, our meetings won't be so little." The Millennium Earl continued, " As soon as Road completes her scheduled download."

"It'll get done." Road sighed, lounging back in her chair. "It just takes a while, and it isn't any fun."

"Maybe you should just get it done already!" Devit piped up, You're making our jobs a hell of a lot harder!"

Jasdero's head bobbed in agreement. " We've gotta follow follow the Cross bastard on foot!"

"It isn't like you two don't need the exercise" Tyki chuckled.

"You're one to talk, Tyki!" Devit huffed, " Road's been transporting you every which way!"

"That's because I have more targets than you." Tyki retorted, " And I had to pick up our latest family member," He added, motioning to Tara. "I couldn't have continued on my route with her in tow."

Tara rolled her eyes, humoring the thought of trailing behind her captor for an obscene amount of time like an ornery mule on a lead. But her rather idle thought was interrupted by a dark scheme that seemed to pass across Road's expression.

"You know," Road spoke in a sly tone, addressing the twins, " I could always help you two get where you need to be. As long as Tara doesn't mind lending a hand with Tyki."

"Excuse me?" Tara said, a bit taken aback by her sudden addition to the topic.

"You heard me," Road mused smiling," I'll be able to focus on transporting the twins as long as you travel alongside Tyki and help him get where he needs to be."

Tara blinked. This was a golden opportunity, freedom handed to her on a silver platter. But, before she could open her mouth to practically shout "Yes!" to the proposition, the Earl made his opinion known.

"I think that's a splendid idea Road," He beamed to the petite Noah, "But," He continued, turning to Tara, " We need to make certain you can hold your own. I'll need to see you demonstrate your abilities against Tyki."

Tara's heart sank. She hadn't been able to defeat the Noah, let alone land more than a few hits. Still, the former exorcist knew she had to try. While Tara was busy battling her hopelessness, she noticed Road and Tyki exchanging looks of suspicion and bemusement, and could only imagine what the two were thinking.

* * *

 _One last little training session between Tyki and Tara, we'll just have to wait and see how it goes!_

 _Special_ _thanks to **Rainbowrunner01** , and **MySoulIsTainted** for following! _


	15. Advice

_Busy week for me! I hope you all enjoy this shorter chapter~!_

* * *

The world was bleak, bled to the same monotone of a photograph. The figures that populated the room where little more wavering anomalies of shadow. Their movements, while fluid, revealed each figure's two dimensional paper-like existence. It didn't help that their features were muddled and worn, to the point that they were almost unrecognizable. Not that Tara knew any of them to begin with. She seemed to sit just outside the scene that played before her, quietly observing as if she was watching a play. The figures jaws moved with murmurs of conversation as they bobbed around the room, engaging one another in a sort of jovial family reunion. A strange warm sensation rolled over her, it was almost comforting. Her eyes began to trail across each profile, in hopes of catching any defining features, but very little stuck out, they were all seemingly regular people. Even as they're conversations seemed to focus in on but a few individuals, it all felt natural. A few people paired off and took to more idle whispers, and Tara felt compelled to focus in on a pair that mused and grinned with a particular affection as they spoke. The two, like the other figures, were of unidentifiable sex, but their barely audible banter was engaging enough. The longer Tara's attention held on them, the more softly spoken words she began to pick up on. just as the one on the left muttered "Joi-" There was a commotion, as two other figures burst onto the scene. One was far more charred than the rest, it's paper-like figure torn, ragged, and deeply blackened by flames. In stark contrast, the other figure was clear and unworn, it's features where youthful and feminine. It took but a few moments for Tara to recognize the petite figure that clung to the coattails of its charred companion. However, their conversation was far from idle, the petite figure wasn't clinging, she was holding it back.

The darkened figure tugged forward, it's jaw slung down in a fit of enraged shouts directed not only at one who was holding it back, but at the others that looked on with horror. It was one of the two that Tara had focused on prior that was first to speak against the enraged puppet. But, to her dismay, it's words did not quell the rage of the charred figure, rather set it further ablaze. The tattered one lashed out, striking down several of the other figures that Tara had not been mindful of. Tara was stricken with a deep repulsion as the defeated figures became little more than swirling speckles of dust that quickly blew off stage. the darkened figure then turned towards it's aggressor and made a low rumbling statement. To which the other figure sunk back. The petite and bright one cried out, begging it's ragged companion to cease it's assaults. But, it proceeded to ready an attack, and it swung down to smite the figure that spoke out. Before the ragged figure's attack could meet it's mark, the other faceless and genderless figure threw itself into the line of fire. Taking the strike for it's companion.

"Ulr-!" The one cried as it's companion fell.

The petite one let out a guttural sob and released the darkened attacker, overwhelmed with grief. But that did little to say the enraged figure, who swooped in and slaughtered it's original target.

The scene froze in a sudden jolt, and Tara was enveloped in silence.

"I hope that answers your question." Spoke the petite bright figure from the little stage, stepping away from the other frozen paper actors and into a more three dimensional space.

"R-Road?" Was all that Tara could muster.

The figure nodded, and drew herself up to her more recognizable form.

"We all have histories that carry from host to host." Road said simply, "It's a fact that keeps our little family together no matter who's skin we wear."

Tara shuddered, disturbed by the young Noah's words. But she understood them all the same. It was then Tara felt a trail of moisture on her cheeks. She'd been crying.

"You have to realize Tara, you can lie to yourself, but no one can lie to me." Road continued, her tone reverting back to her more typical morbid lightheartedness. "It isn't as if we're sitting in your subconscious right now." Road smiled, holding out her arms.

"I mean, I do respect your privacy." Road corrected, "I only go digging around when I truly need to, but…" The petite Noah's expression darkened with amusement, " I do know you want to take up my offer and go with Tyki."

Tara let out a sigh, "I do." She admitted, hoping her bluntness would throw the young Noah off her true intentions.

"And I intend to help you." Road grinned.

"How?" Tara replied, a bit surprised at the Noah's enthusiasm, "It's not like we can cheat, The Earl will be observing."

"No.. but I could let you in on a little secret." Road giggled, motioning for Tara to stand.

The former exorcists did as she directed and Road quickly grabbed her hand.

"Now, since we're in my domain I can get a bit more… realistic." Road continued with a thespian esque flare that concerned Tara. And rightfully so, Road's form then shifted upward, until she stood slightly taller than Tara as an uncomfortably accurate image of Tyki.

Before Tara could open her mouth to protest, Road proceeded: "Now, Tyki's ability, the one that causes you so much trouble has an easy solution." Road explained, letting go of Tara's hand, to produce several spiked candles to demonstrate. The candles turned from a vertical to a horizontal stance to fly at their creator, only to pass right through her and circle back around. "It's all about what he _chooses_ to touch. So, if he wants to touch something," She said as the candles flew at her a second time, only to grab one before it passed through her torso. " He can."

"So how does this help me?" Tara asked simply.

"I think you and I both know that he's got some specific things he want to touch," Road grinned with Tyki's mouth, once again taking Tara's hands into her gloved vice-like grip, "Whether he wants to admit it or not. That just means you'll have to be a bit… assertive about your attacks." She chuckled, swinging Tara away from herself in a waltz-like movement, "He'll always just flutter around your projectile attacks, and jump out of the way if you keep your distance during hand to hand combat. But," Road continued, Pulling Tara back to herself into a tight embrace, "If you stay on top of him, and overwhelm that choose ability, you'll be golden."

"A-Alright," Tara said, her throat feeling a bit dry. "Could you let go of me?"

" Of course~!" Road giggled, releasing her grip on Tara so she could stumble away.

"I'll go ahead and let you prepare for tomorrow," Road said keenly to the still shaken Tara, " Sweet dreams~!"

With that final statement Road neatly disappeared from the scene, and Tara's eyes flew open.

"What have I gotten myself into…" Tara murmured.

* * *

Sorry about being so short, there will be a much longer chapter to come! Thank you all for the reviews and critiques!


	16. Friendly Bout

_Alright! Lets get this plot moving!_

* * *

Tara had been roused from her seemingly brief sleep but moments after the sun first began to peek through the curtains of her room. The akuma attendants responsible for awakening her were quick to inform The Millennium Earl's sudden shift in schedule. Meaning she'd need to quickly prove her abilities against Tyki as well as earlier than they had previously planned. When Tara moved to question the reasoning behind this change, the akuma were hesitant and simply stated: " A few issues arose that Lord Millennium has to look into."

From their nervous exteriors, Tara could tell there was certainly something more than just a bit pressing that the ringleader of the Noah had to deal with. Whether or not it pertained directly to the Order was beyond her, but it would be something to address before the jolly villain made his exit.

With this chance at potentially vital information fueling her determination, Tara found herself ready to attend her duel in record time. By the same merit, Tara made her way down to her predetermined meeting point, one of the ark's many parlors, with an air of confidence about her. This unexpectedly changed once she strode into the room. Both Tyki and Road had already arrived to the parlor despite Tara's abnormally quick morning preparation. But their presence itself wasn't what caught Tara off guard, rather their appearances. Road was her usual self, Tyki on the other hand clearly had been told about the change in schedule the same way Tara had and hadn't prepared himself in the usual manner. It was in this same instance that Tara realized she hadn't actually seen him in anything apart from his formal wear.

Now, however, he was draped across one of the parlors armchairs, wearing his standard black dress pants and shoes, but his coat was absent. This, along with the lack of ascot, gloves, or top hat, left the man in his dress shirt, loosely tucked into his belt with a button or two at his neck undone for a casual and almost unkempt look. His hair was also loose, the dark curls falling over the stigma on his forehead. All of this, coupled with his open and more human posture, took Tara by surprise to say the least. Tara struggled to shake off the feeling but Road had already noticed her frozen stance.

"Oh! Hello Tara!" She grinned, her eyes darting between the former exorcist and the still oblivious Tyki. Which caused Tara to suspect she had something to do with this. But before she could address the petite Noah on the matter, Tyki greeted her.

"I presume you're ready for our little duel." He spoke in an even tone as he rose from his seat. Tyki held out his ungloved hand in a motion of sportsmanship; Tara hesitated at the sight, but slid her bare hand over his.

His skin was smooth, with but a few rougher patches on his palm. His warmth froze her, which was a truly odd sensation, infact, she almost didn't pull her hand back. But Tara regained herself and replied simply, " I am."

Tara didn't even hear Road announced that they were leaving, she was too busy mentally scolding herself. It took Tyki's dry, " We're coming." For Tara to snap back to attention.

Road cheerfully waved the two onward through her newly created door. Tyki stepped through first, with Road and Tara trailing along behind him.

"What was that for?!" Tara hissed under her breath to the scheming little villain.

"I didn't do anything." Road giggled, "I may have convinced the Earl to get you two up a bit early, but that was all you."

Tara frowned.

"What are you two talking about?" Tyki said in a suspicious tone as the three of them stepped out onto the familiar clearing.

"Oh nothing important!" Road assured cheerfully. "Right, Tara?"

The former exorcist did not respond, and Road gave her a quick elbow jab to the side.

"Y-Yeah." Tara said in response to Road's sudden aggression.

Tyki moved to glance back at them but was interrupted by a jolly greeting from the Millennium Earl, who was accompanied by two Akuma.

"I'm glad to see we've all made it" He spoke keenly, "But we are on a bit of a tight schedule."

Tyki gave a nod of acknowledgement, "We won't be long."

"I wouldn't expect any less." The Earl replied.

His gaze then moved to Tara, who had yet to provide her input on the matter. The former exorcist was quick to notice this and gave a simple nod. With this assurance, the Millennium Earl noted the devious look on Road's face and beckoned her to his side.

While Tyki and Tara took to their respective sides and prepared to engage one another, The Earl addressed the petite Noah.

"How has she progressed?" He murmured, keeping his gaze locked on the readying Noah.

"Just fine, I think she's finally come around." Road giggled, "With my help of course."

The Earl did not respond immediately, he took a moment to observe the two tense in their final moments of preparation.

"Do you think-" The Millennium Earl hardly began before Tyki and Tara collided in a flurry of each other's abilities.

Road simply smiled and nodded, not having to hear his full message to understand exactly what he was saying.

Tara did her best to pay no mind to the Earl's scrutinizing gaze as she and Tyki clashed, though it was easier said than done. She was forcing herself to focus exclusively on her opponent to try to shake the feeling of the Earl's inspection. But while Tyki was significantly easier on the eyes and conscious, he was still mildly problematic. As his appearance had the tendency to gently tug at her focus. However, Tara seemed to be making avoiding his attacks with relative ease. Her walls of stone and bursts of earth and flora kept the projectile like tez at bay, while she managed with outmaneuvering his more upfront attacks.

But while she could avoid most of what he was throwing at her, Tara still couldn't come close to landing a hit on him. Tyki's choose ability made it impossible. They had only been engaged in combat for a short time before Tara's frustration began to get the better of her. As much as the former exorcist hated to admit it. She'd have to take Road's advice.

As Tara reeled away from Tyki's shield-like attack, she summoned a burst of rock to Tyki's left. As he shifted through it, Tara held her breath, instinctively closed her eyes, and leapt towards him. Expecting to hit the ground, Tara was taken off guard when she actually crashed into Tyki, who was more than a bit surprised. The two went tumbling down, Tara neatly pining Tyki down.

The two paused for a moment, both a bit taken aback by the current situation. But before Tara could make another move, Tyki slipped into the ground. Leaving Tara with little more then a fistfull of grass.

Tara immediately sprung to her feet and realized she knew exactly where her opponent was. His movements through the ground beneath her left little to the imagination. In fact, not a moment later, Tara turned, and snagged the Noah by the collar as he tried to take her by surprise. Tyki quickly moved to sink back down again, but Tara yanked him away with a foreign gusto to then pulled him against herself. She held fast, one arm firmly around his neck, the other gripping his arm. Tara then flung him outward and moved to slam her knee into his gut. But, she stopped only when she felt an ominous, yet unthreatening force loom over her.

"I think that's enough." The Millennium Earl calmly stated, trodding forth to separate the two in case his words were not enough. Tara immediately released Tyki once she recognized the Earl's sudden approach, and resisted the urge to take a step back.

"My apologies." Tara spoke, addressing both Tyki and the Earl.

"No, No." Tyki corrected, getting to his feet and brushing himself off, "You did just fine."

The Earl's head tilted ever so slightly, intrigued, while Tara gaze at Tyki with a bit of surprise.

"You're technique was far from perfect," Tyki chuckled, "But you still managed."

"That's true…" The Earl concurred, with a bit of concern in his voice.

"I'm sure even Road will agree we'll be just fine. Right?" Tyki asked, sounding oddly hurried while glancing back at the petite Noah.

The young Noah in question was grinning ear to ear and was too busy giggling to give any other response apart from a few brief nods.

"It sounds like we're all in agreement." Tara added.

The Earl looked as if he was going to say something, but the words didn't leave his mouth.

* * *

Tara was incredibly pleased with her sudden streak of success, especially considering the Millennium Earl had approved for her to finally leave the ark. Provided she travel with Tyki. But Tara considered it little more than minor setback. Still, this was before Tara actually heard exactly what the plans were for her little excursion. In fact, it wasn't very long after their little duel that Tyki, Tara, and the rest of the Noah received instructions on their missions. And Tara was more than happy to listen in on exactly what each family member would be up too, and found herself making mental notes of each.

Jasdero and Devit would continue tracking Cross, Skin would proceed with Tiedoll, while Lulu, Tyki, and Tara work to tie up their few remaining loose ends. Lulu would be working independently, something it seemed she did on a regular basis, along a more northern route. Leaving Tyki and Tara to travel in a more southern direction. Once each family member was plopped where they needed to continue their work, they would then make their way back to the Ark's current resting place in Edo, Japan without the aid of Road. This was attributed to the fact that the petite Noah had finally decided to complete the ark's download in one long session. Which is wear Tara came in.

While most of the other Noah were being distributed fairly close to Japan, so traveling would be of little issue, but with Tyki reliant on Road's quick portal making to hop about the globe, as well as his further drop off point, Tara's abilities would be of assistance to him.

This news wasn't taken so pleasantly by the former exorcist, but she decided it was in her best interests to not express her disdain for being a means of transportation. Even then, Tara didn't seem to be the only one with something weighing heavily on her mind. By the end of the brief family meeting, the Earl informed them that they'd all be departing immediately, and Tyki looked keen to address Tara about something. But Tara pretended not to notice and exited to her room, not giving him a chance to ask.

Tara had already been making a mental list of what little she'd be able to escape with. So by the time she arrived back to her private space, Tara quickly gathered her things. the list had narrowed down to the golem, which at this point had almost constantly been on her person, notebook, and a few scraps of currency from her wallet; Little more could fit in her rather small pockets inconspicuously. Tara dolefully abandoned her uniform coat and few other belongings and briskly moved to exit the room. But before her fingers even graze the handle, Tyki slipped through.

"I need to speak with you."


	17. Discussions and Discomfort

"I-I.. Um.." Tara began as she stumbled away from the door. Her feet awkwardly caught against the rug behind her, causing the off-guard noah to fall backwards. At which Tyki scooped her up and into his arms before she landed.

Tyki gazed down at her, inquiry filling his eyes as Tara's heart pounding at a frantic rhythm against his chest. He found himself amused with Tara's reaction, almost forgetting his question.

"My apologies,"He said coyly, allowing her to slip from his arms, taking note of the hint of pink along her grey cheeks. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Tara swallowed and regained herself, returning his clearly humored smile with one of her own, with little more than a fleeting gesture of annoyance.

"It's alright," She replied, "What did you need?"

Tyki stepped a bit further into the room, his golden eyes quickly crossing around it's contents before resting upon the bookshelf.

"I know we didn't get the chance to speak after our demonstration," He began, moving toward the literature, "There were a few things I needed to ask."

"Like?" Tara said, taking a seat on the bench across from him.

Tyki grazed his fingers across the spines of a few of the books along the top shelf, then turned her her.

"Well, I don't know if you're actually willing to travel with me, or just doing this to please Road." Tyki said rather bluntly, resting his arm against the wall.

"I'm not doing it for Road. I'm going on my own accord."

"Then _why_ are you coming?" Tyki pressed, physically shifting closer to her, " I don't see you as someone who'd so quickly just abandon their former colleagues."

It seemed to Tara she may have been too honest with the arguably handsome Noah, and she struggled to think of an excuse. It didn't help that he gazed at her with such an intensity, as if he could see through her facade

"I-I have my reasons." She blurted, immediately regretting her weak answer.

"But wh-" Tyki began, taking a rather large step towards her and throwing out his hands in an expression of frustration and desperation. But in that same instance he stopped himself as he looked down at his own open hands.

There was a pause before Tyki's eyes shifted back up to Tara's, where they then rested.

"How do you feel about me, Tara?" He said slowly, not removing his gaze from hers.

She was stumped. Tara knew exactly what he was asking, but didn't have an answer for him. Sure her mind immediately chimed in with something along the lines of, " I feel nothing but contempt for you and the rest of the Noah." But even she felt the truth of that statement had waned.

"You're admirable." She said without skipping a beat in a pseudo shy tone, glancing away.

"Just admirable?"

"If anything I'm more curious as to why you didn't phase through me when I grabbed you." Tara smiled, trying to shift the conversation to Tyki.

Tyki couldn't help but chuckle, and he took a seat across from her.

"Well?" Tara asked.

"If you just find me 'admirable' I don't think you'd care to know." Tyki retorted keenly.

Tara frowned playfully, " I know you choose what you touch."

"So?" Tyki shrugged, " Just because I choose to touch you, doesn't mean I feel anything past my own... admiration, as you say. That is, unless you feel otherwise." He finished, leaning forward.

It was amusing to watch him; Tyki held himself with a confidence that could be considered domineering. Tara knew exactly what he was trying to accomplish, and where he thought he stood in the situation. And Tara worked hard to make sure he was assured in thinking he was in control. While he held himself with a commanding and charismatic openness. Tara took a more reserved posture in stark contrast to her actual control of the conversation, holding her forearm close against her chest and neck, only opening up when she spoke. Her eyes would also dart away from him and towards the ground on occasion, to seal her performance.

"I mean, you are certainly interesting..." Tara continued, purposely allowing her teeth to graze her lower lip. Tyki's golden eyes glinted at the sight. "But," She interjected, getting to her feet, " We do have places we need to be."

Tyki smirked, and stood as well, "Of course," He motioned, sliding past her, " We'll have _plenty_ of time to talk about these matters on our trip. I'll let you finish getting ready, Ms. Winstrom." He finished, slipping through the door.

"It's Tara," She huffed once he was out of the room, plopping back down on the bench at the foot of her bed. She took her moment of privacy to flop back against the plush bed. She took the time to breathe and run through her escape plan. While she was pleased with her apparent ability to play Tyki like a fiddle, she found herself becoming genuinely fond of the instrument. Tara scolded herself and rubbed her temples. Sure her actions may have been deceiving, but for the most part what she told him was true. With a grunt of frustration, Tara sat back up and her gaze fell upon the the chair he'd been seated in not minutes prior. To her surprise, sitting upon the cushion was a small and crisp white box. Tara moved over to it and cautiously took it into her hand. It had a small flap at the top and a patch of red roughness along one side. Tara quickly recognized it as a pack of cigarettes, which could very easily belong to Tyki. It didn't seem like he'd be coming back anytime soon, so, with the intention of returning it to it's proper owner, she barely managed to pocket it. In fact, she had the remove the golem from her pocket and slide it between her clothed chest and the vest, where it nestled, unnoticeable. When a knock at her door took her by surprise.

* * *

"It's about time you stopped doubting me~!" Road teased, bending forward coly.

"Yes, yes." Tyki replied, rolling his eyes and waving her away" I will admit you were correct to an extent."

"Of course I was," Road beamed, "Now the _real_ question is if you've finally gotten over your little bout of resistance toward your feelings."

"I never said I had any feelings." Tyki huffed, crossing his arms.

Road frowned, pursing her lips and raising a brow in a display of contempt.

"What?" Tyki chuckled sarcastically, "You'd expect me to just fall head over heals because of a little extra spark? That's a somewhat disesteemed, don't you think?"

"Don't lie to me Tyki!" Road snapped, " I saw you walk out of there with that stupid grin on your face!"

"Who's to say I wasn't just in a good mood."

Road glared up at him, clutching the sides of her skirt with the vice-like grip of her fists. She looked as if she was holding back smacking the humored smirk of Tyki's face. So instead, she turned away with a grumble and plopped into one of the parlor chairs, frustration still present of her face as Tyki chose to simply lean against the nearest wall.

A moment of silence hung between the two.

"When was she pla-" Road began sounding rather impatient only to be interrupted by the parlor door swinging open.

Tara stumbled in, followed by a wiry figure; a human formed akuma with an unusually tall stature that dwarfed even Tyki. Other than his height, there was little else of note about the seemingly Australian fellow. Even so, the former exorcist looked visibly uncomfortable as her gaze darted between Road and Tyki.

"I didn't remember being told we'd be traveling with a... companion." Tara said, her neck and face straining as she tried to keep her composure.

"It's normal for us to travel with an akuma or two." Tyki replied, looking a bit concerned, "We use them to communicate with the Earl and do some of the dirty work."

"I get that, but-" Tara began to plead.

"It's alright Lady Noah!" The obscenely tall akuma spoke, giving Tara a friendly slap on the back, " I know what I'm doing!"

"I'm sure you do…" Tyki said shifting over to Tara and subtly scooting between the two of them. "But I'm not sure if that's what she's concerned about."

"Well, if there is anything I can do quell any concerns, by all mean." The akuma continued to press, once again shifting closer to Tara.

Tara glared back at the akuma and struggled to regain her composure as she unintentionally moved closer to Tyki.

"That won't be necessary." Tara said coldly."I was simply caught a bit off guard."

The akuma blinked and sunk back in embarrassment, "O-Oh! I apologize for that," He said sincerely, "I can get a bit... over enthusiastic."

Words couldn't come to describe Tyki's confusion as he looked over the two. It didn't help that Tara's puzzling discomfort still hung in the air despite her best attempts to discredit it. But before he could even attempt to speak up on either of their behalf, Road intervened.

"Could we please focus on the matter at hand?" Road piped up, sounding incredibly annoyed. "I don't like having to keep my portals open any longer than I have to."

Tara let out a frustrated sigh as the Akuma obediently obeyed Road's request and swiftly made his way to and through the portal. She then also began to reluctantly move in the same direction. But not before Tyki's hand brush against her shoulder. the former exorcist glanced back at him briefly. Tyki gave an understanding nod, as if to say: "We'll talk about this later," before she slipped through Road's door.

The well dressed Noah moved to follow her, however, he stopped to give Road one last look. Knowing the petite Noah had something on her mind.

"Good luck." She hummed simply, "I'm sure you two are going to have a fun time. I expect a full report when you get back." Road teased before Tyki rolled his eyes and exited the Ark.

With a flick of her fingers, the door disappeared in a puff of energy, and smiled to herself: "Maybe the two of you can help each other really enjoy this little family of ours."

* * *

 _Thank you to my newest favoriters **RKamelot** and **queen6404 !**_


	18. Rewind

Geez it's been a busy semester for me! That you so much for your patience with this chapter! I should be posting more regularly soon! Also a bit of warning about this chapter and the upcoming chapter. This chapter contains only sexually suggestive material and covers a lot plot related information, making it vital to read but fairly PG-13. However as you begin to read you'll probably quickly understand why these next few chapters are laid out the way they are.

* * *

She was enveloped a cocoon of warmth and weighed down by a numbness in her core. The Noah's breath was shallow as her eyelids, plastered with the crust of deep sleep, opened to groggy and fuzzy shapes. Her surroundings slowly became clear as the rays of early morning light pierced through the curtains and into the still darkened room. There was a familiar blissful heaviness that kept Tara in her befuddled state. That was until her memory returned to her, reminding her of the evening's previous experiences. Tara drew in a sharp breath and held it in her lungs, debating whether or not she should confirm whether or not yesterday had been a dream. She knew she couldn't lay there forever. With but another moment of hesitation she rolled over. To her dismay, he was there.

Tyki lay beside her, face buried into one of the pillows while his curly hair was sloppily and unkempt. Even after Tara moving a significant amount to face him, the handsome Noah remained asleep. She studied him briefly, glazing over what little the blankets didn't cover as her memories of the previous night swelled in her consciousness. However, she pressed them back, unwilling to recall any of the feelings previously evoked by her own body and her Noah's memory. So she sat there for a moment, clutching the blankets to her bare skin and running through her options.

But even that proved to be more difficult Tara originally thought. There was choice one, which her body seemed to beg for: returning to the soft embrace of the well used mattress and forget about the whole ordeal for another hour or so. Or she could get up. At first Tara considered the former. There couldn't be anything wrong with living out her brief moment of diversion. That was until reality reared its ugly head.

Across the room Tara caught sight of a familiar object reflecting what little light bled into the room off of it's smooth black surface. Tara nearly jumped out of the bed at the sight of it, instead she barely managing to slip out from under the sheets. Her feet briskly crept to her shirt and vest, which had been left in a neat pile, and snatched up the smooth black golem, shutting it down without a second thought. The former exorcist stood their for a moment, holding the cold piece of metal in her still-warm hands. Her mind was rattled with the knowledge that everything up until that very moment was contained in the little device. Unspeakable crimes, deceptive actions, and sins of the flesh, all captured in the short amount of time she'd been off the ark. She felt ill.

Tara glanced back at the bed to confirm that her partner was still asleep and drew in a long breath. She then turned to the door to the bathroom, and made a quick and quiet exit.

Once inside, she took a seat on the edge of the tub and gazed down at the golem and she immediately knew her two options. Try to delete the recordings or leave them untouched. Either way, Tara knew she'd be returning back to the Order with the golem as the host of all the information she'd collected and a sign of her continued allegiance to the Black Order. But even Tara knew her case would be made weaker with what the golem recorded. So she continued to sit there, physically and emotionally naked, wordlessly staring into the golem's unlit eye. The solution to her dilemma was far from clear, especially considering there was no way of knowing if what recording she did delete would remain unseen, let alone decide what to remove. Tara let out a sigh and turned the golem back on, and quietly clicked to the previous recording. At the very least, she could see what and where to potentially cut information. So, she managed to locate the timestamp for just after she, Tyki, and the akuma all exited the ark and proceeded to play it.

Tara wasn't too surprised to find that Road decided to plop their party in what looked to be the middle of nowhere. In fact, she was relieved not to be dropped into the heat of battle against the Order. Being pitted against her allies so soon and suddenly would have been more that a little problematic. Still, Tara found herself immediately on high alert. The new scenery provided an almost overwhelming number and kinds of sensations that seemed to activate every nerve on Tara's skin. Clearly the forest they'd trained in had been far more isolated and well maintained. Whereas this wilder landscape was teeming with life. The solid forms of the ground and planets around her seemed to tremble with her every breath. The sensation was dizzying. Even still, as Tara focused in on the small particles of the world around her a warm calm draped over her shaky grip on her surrounds.

"You feeling alright, Lady Noah?" The akuma piped up, his voice jerking Tara back to her senses.

"I'm fine." She replied dryly, rubbing her temples and meeting the Akuma's gaze.

She was caught off guard for a moment, seeing something she hadn't expected; genuine concern. While still bouncy and bubbly, the Akuma's eyes resonated with a humanity that should be unknown to this soulless machine. Or, at the very least it should be. Tara didn't quite realize how long she'd been locked on his eyes, despite the fact that the akuma had grown visibly uncomfortable.

"S-so... erm, I don't think I've properly introduced myself." He said, averting his gaze from Tara's "The name's Ali, Lady Noah. And I know it's going to be a pleasure to serve you." The akuma continued with a half of a bow and light hand gestures.

"Oh, yes." Tara replied regaining herself. " You'll certainly be helpful."

Ali lit up at her words, "Of course! Just say the word and anything, and I mean anything, and I'll-" The akuma began excitedly, practically groveling as he shifted closer to Tara, who sunk back at his proximity.

"Lets not get too enthusiastic now." Tyki said coolly, closing Road's door behind him as he stepped out, causing it to dissolve away. " We all have our jobs to do."

"Yes! Just as I was saying, I'll do anything you two need of me." Ali continued, stepping back to address Tyki as well.

"Then why don't we get started." Tyki said, glancing over Tara and Ali with an amused smile, " We've got quite a bit of... Cleaning to do."

"Of course! I'll be right on it!" Ali replied, turning heel and throwing open his arms.

Before Tara could even open her mouth to ask what he was doing, the Akuma's form began to shift and bubble. The skin on his arms began to sag and pull, while his face seemed to crack and reshape itself. All the while his form buckled in on itself, bones and muscle pulling and distorting to extreme proportions. Too Tara's horror he fell forward, as a majority of his legs seemed to sink back into his body. However, he caught himself with his arms, if their long and leather forms could be called arms as his transformation came to a crescendo with a bestial cry. Not moments later, Ali sprung forward, pounding his leathery wings downward and shot skyward reaching a high altitude above the trees in just a few flaps before soaring off.

Tara was speechless. The creature she had just seemed so human moments before distorted into the all too familiar form of a bloodthirsty akuma. Tyki took note of her rather shocked expression.

" I'd expect you'd seen an akuma transform before." He said simply.

"I have." She replied, "But not…" She trailed off, continuing to watch the sky.

Tyki silently observed her expression; how her eyes studied the akuma's path of flight, how her irises trembled with an emotion that he couldn't quite put a finger on, and how her lips were parted ever so slightly.

* * *

I'll keep you guys posted for when the real M rated stuff starts coming into play ^_^ But the next chapter is gonna be clean~!

But enough with the seriousness, I'd like to thank all you guys for following and favoriting!

New Followers:

 **Shimooo**

 **Pyometra**

 **Ms Marauder17**

 **Keller75863548274483**

 **Signerz**

 **Sonata Fuling**

 **Kira Neami**

New Favorites:

 **Pyometra**

 **Signerz**

Thank you guys so much!

And a special thanks to Tykiwife and Fox Princess for the comments! ( I mean pfft I gotta always thank you Tykiwife! You're the best!)


	19. Conversations

"Where exactly is he going?" Tara asked quietly, her glance meeting his curious gaze.

"Scouting ahead." Tyki replied quite simply, averting his eyes and turning away to face the path ahead of them.

"For what?" Tara pressed, her attention now centered on him.

Tyki slid his hands into his coat pockets, and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Still looking ahead.

"There are a few of the Order's encampments the Earl wants us to remove before the exorcists arrive in Edo." Tyki said while securing and lighting the cigarette between his teeth, drawing and releasing a long breath of smoke, " He's very particular about who he wants interfering."

Tara blinked, uncertain of both Tyki's answer and demeanor, especially as he began to silently walk in the direction of the akuma, clearly expecting her to follow.

The stream of smoke that rose from between his lips was just as steady and unwavering as the silence between the two as they walked at an idle pace. Tara took the time to adjust to her surroundings, letting the living world around her announce their presence to her senses. But her distractions proved fruitless. As she walked behind him Tara felt deeply compelled to speak up. The words, though foreign to her, swelled in her throat. It was frustrating, standing by as he seemingly shut himself off from her. He'd been so honest before, if not a bit too honest. But now something was bothering him, something Tara quickly assumed had to due with herself. And, for an instant, she felt guilty. But before she could properly address her flush of emotions she blurted out:

"I'm sorry."

Tyki stopped, the trail of smoke waning.

"Excuse me?" Tyki said, turning to face her.

Tara studied his face for hints to what emotions he could be hiding.

" I… I'm sorry about making such a big deal about the Akuma." Tara continued, "I know I need to adjust to these things faster… But… I just"

"Tara."

"I never knew they can be so… Human." Tara spoke with genuine desperation, " I don't know what to think anymore."

Tyki let out a sigh, dispelling the last of the smoke from his lungs and placed his hand on Tara's shoulder. Her heart nearly stopped at his touch. Struck with a sudden instinct of fear, she looked up at him, unknowingly putting her conflicting mix of emotions on full display for the Noah to see.

"This is why I didn't want you to come along." Tyki huffed, shifting himself away.

"I-"

"Tara don't lie to me."

Her breath caught in her throat, as if he was holding it there himself. She'd felt so much pain since she'd been taken in by the Noah. Yet all of it was almost expected. She knew from the moment she fell through that door that she'd go down fighting, tooth and nail until her very last breath. She was fully prepared for every ounce of physical and even emotional torture the Noah were willing to produce. But she wasn't prepared for this. The words struck her harder than any other weapon had, and the look in his eyes, the coupling of frustration and hidden protective concern strangled her. She couldn't understand it, how he didn't even need to throw a punch for her to crumble.

"Tyki I'm not." She said with whatever remained of her strength, biting back tears before murmuring: "For once I'm not."

Tara felt her knees trembling under her as she struggled to keep her composure. Tyki must have noticed this, because just before Tara finally caved in he suddenly grabbed her, and pulled her into his chest. Tara froze up as her lowered head pressed against the soft fabric of his overcoat. She hadn't even been able to fully grasp her situation when his smell enveloped her, warm and comforting, if not a bit smokey. Tara could have even sworn she heard the hints of a heartbeat. But that lasted no more than a few moments, when she realized that Tyki pulling her away from something.

"What are you do-" Tara began, as she pushed herself away from him. However she stumbled backwards, noticing her legs were tightly entangled in a series of vines up to her thighs. Unable to keep her balance, she fell backwards, hitting the rather muddy ground behind her with a sizable thud.

Tyki couldn't help but chuckle as Tara struggled to remove the plants, subsequently wriggling even more in the mud.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" Tara snarled, clearly flustered, "Help me out of this!"

"You did that to yourself." He scoffed, " They were wrapping around your legs while you were having your little meltdown."

"I'll show you a meltdown when I get out of this!" Tara snapped back, "You could have atleast told me that it was happening!"

"It's not my job to tell you when you're using your abilities." Tyki shrugged, still smiling as he turned heel.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Tara shouted, still wiggling free as he began to walk away.

" I'm just going to tell Ali you'll be a bit." Tyki replied.

Tara gritted her teeth as she managed the free her right leg. But to her frustration Tyki kept on walking. So, she reached down and balled up some of the dirt and mud she'd been rolling around in and hurled it at him. He must have noticed because the ball flew right through his skull. Tyki glanced back at her with a half humored expression on his face. Just long enough not to notice the ball of earth had turned completely around and slammed into his cheek. In that same instance the ground below him shot upward, sending him careening back toward her, and into a tree. At that point he'd realized what was going on and managed to stop himself just inches of slamming his mud-covered face into the unforgiving trunk. Still, even after phasing through the sturdy plant he skidded across the ground and to a seated position.

"Guess you'll alright after all." Tyki grumbled, taking his glove off to wipe the mud of his face before stuffing it back in his pocket.

"Better off than you." Tara laughed walking over to him and offering down her hand.

Tyki gazed up at her, then at her hand. Their golden eyes met for but a brief moment before he placed his ungloved hand in hers, and pulled himself up.

"Well I suppose that's true." Tyki continued, brushing himself off. "But you really need to get the hang of those powers of yours."

Tara shrugged, brushing herself off.

"Especially if we plan on catching up with Ali." Tyki said, glancing up at the sky where the Akuma used to be, "That is the whole reason why the Earl sent you along with me."

"Oh!" Tara realized, a bit embarrassed, " That is, isn't it… I.. um.." She trailed off.

Tyki gave her an inquisitive look, raising a brow.

"You don't have any idea how to get us to travel any faster, do you." He chuckled.

"W-Well I guess I.." Tara began scratching the back of her head. " No, No I don't." She admitted, " But give me a break or hint or something, I'm not exactly as experienced as you are."

Tyki let out a sigh.

"I can't just tell you how to use your own powers, you've got to figure that out for yourself." Tyki explained, "I'm sure you can figure something out."

Tara pressed her hand to her forehead, shifting her gaze to the ground "I just don't know."

Tyki placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up.

"Let's just start walking, and see if we can catch up to him." Tyki spoke coolly, "Maybe something will come to you before it starts to get dark."

* * *

The two of them walked for quite some time chatting the day away idly. Even as the sun began to set there was a warmth building between the two. They had begun with small conversations about their pasts, Tara neatly danced around the questions regarding her life at the order, and Tyki was dodgy about his life before becoming a Noah. However, he was quite keen to share with her what he'd been up to in the years since becoming one. From what Tara could gather, he kept his distance from the family, leading a double life as a drifter. A fact that was incredibly interesting to Tara. She was genuinely enthralled as he spun tales of his misadventures with a small group of likeminded laborers. Even as he revealed his more humble side, Tyki was very keen to express a desire to know about her.

"So how does a woman, such as yourself get reined in by the order?" He said with a smile. "I don't suppose they go around holding auditions for potential exorcists based on personality and figure."

"Oh please." Tara replied, rolling her eyes, " I enlisted as a finder when I was eighteen. Becoming an exorcist was just as surprising to me as becoming a Noah."

"Really now? Renegade from the start?"

"No, no." Tara laughed, " I grew up in a sheep herding family. But I didn't want to stay in that sleepy little village forever, the order was my ticket out of there."

Tyki smirked, "Sheep herding?! I didn't take you for a country bumpkin."

"And I didn't take you for a drifting hobo." Tara retorted.

"So we're both a bit rough around the edges." Tyki shrugged, still grinning. "But I can't imagine how that was."

"What was?"

Tyki paused for a moment.

"Leaving whoever you had back at home for the Order." He said finally, looking up at the sky.

Tara went quite.

"I didn't plan on… leaving completely." She murmured, looking at the ground.

"No?"

"I was supposed to go back after my two year service. But.. I became an exorcist."

Tyki glanced down at her.

" I used to write to my family quite a bit actually, my mother, my father, my brother…" Tara sighed, "But that was three years ago… After Najwa synchronized with me I couldn't speak with them anymore. For all I know they still think I'm at the order." She looked upwards, toward the setting sun "Fighting akuma, keeping the world safe…"

Tyki frowned as an apologetic look passed across his features.

"I'm sure you'll get the chance to see them again." He said simply.

Tara didn't reply.

"But I don't know if all those sheep would recognize you after all these years, five did you say?"

Tara smiled softly. " Yeah, the sheep might not care all that much. But I know the horses would be ecstatic, the dogs to."

"You ran quite the zoo."

Tara chuckled. " I guess you can say that."

"Never been any good with animals myself. Especially horses."

Tara looked at him, curiosity filling her eyes, "Really?"

Tyki returned her gaze, "Yes…?" He replied, a bit concerned at Tara's expression.

"Well," Tara began, stepping ahead of them. " If we had a horse or two we'd actually be able to catch up to Ali."

"That would be the case, but where exactly are we supposed to get a horse." Tyki replied, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"I thought that to." Tara continued, rubbing her chin and glancing about the woods that surrounded them, taking note of the rather stoic trees and loose bushes. " But maybe… I could make them."

Tyki blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Tara didn't respond, but approached one of the trees, extending a hand to graze the bark.

"What the hell are you do-" Tyki pressed, only to be interrupted by a "shhh'ing" from the female Noah.

"If I can just, focus, and move some things around…"

The plant began to tremble, and almost melt at her touch. Tyki instinctively took a step back as Tara gently pulled her hand back toward herself. The moment her fingertips went to move away from the bark, it seemed to follow her like a magnet, reshaping into a rough circle, then a muzzle, head, neck, and mane, until the entire tree had reshaped itself into a particularly handsome stallion.

"I think we have our ride." Tara said with a confident smile.

* * *

So I said I'd be more regular with posting, but this chapter had me stumped for a while… I hope you guys enjoyed!


	20. Ablaze

Tyki's legs and arms locked tightly onto the rapidly moving mass of plant life. There were no reins, saddle, nor spurs for him to control the beast galloping beneath him. He was reduced to simply calling out directions to Tara, who rode just ahead of him. She seemed to be able to easily ride her creations in whatever direction she pleased. She rode with confidence, the wood that made up her horse wrapped around her legs and waste for even more stability and greater speed, something Tyki wasn't too excited about.

"Could we slow down?!" Tyki called ahead to Tara, frantically grasping at his rapidly accelerating mount. "We're getting close!"

"Just tell me when we get there!" Tara replied, still unrelenting in her speed.

Tyki groaned and tightened in grasp on the mount. As obnoxious as it was, bouncing atop a wild mass of plants, Tyki quickly found himself amused with Tara's excitement, confidence, and outright wonder at her newfound abilities. The way she strode ahead of him was in stark contrast to the quivering mess she'd been throughout a majority of her initial transformation into a Noah. But in that moment she seemed to be genuinely happy. It was a nice change of pace for him to observe. Tyki could almost put aside their fervent and dangerous speed they traveled at.

"Woah there!" Came a familiar call from the tree tops ahead of them.

"Ali?" Tara shouted back as she caught sight of the akuma.

Her galloping horse skidded to a stop, sliding just past the perched akuma. Tyki n the other hand was suddenly halted, and was nearly thrown off his mount. He managed to slide off the beast and regained himself from the sudden stop. While Tara merely hopped off to approach the akuma.

"What did you find?" Tara asked simply.

"There's an encampment up ahead Lady Noah." Ali nodded, motioning down the nearby path. "It looks like they've just settled in for the night."

"Good." Tyki replied, adjusting his suit. "Then we'll be able to take care of this quickly and quietly." He finished, glancing over to Tara, " You've done enough today, Tara, I can handle this."

Tara looked at him, confused.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"You handled the transportation today, I can manage the cleanup." He said simply.

Before Tara could reply his skin began to slowly lighten, until the grey tone was entirely gone, replaced by a more human tan. His eyes also lost their golden glimmer and faded into a dark brown. Tara was caught off guard by his human appearance, Tyki noted her baffled expression almost immediately.

"Trust me Tara, I can manage by myself." He smiled, brushing himself off before shifting towards the path to the camp, "Stay here with Ali."

Tara let out a sigh and looked over at the akuma, who seemed pleased to accept his newest mission as Tyki strode off into the growing darkness of the forest. It took but a few moments for him to exit her field of vision.

She was alone.

Though not entirely. The akuma still stood next to her, happily chattering away about his excitement to help out the Noah, and how he looked forward to getting to know her. But she didn't exactly pay attention to him. It was just so strange to her, to be alone. The family that forced themselves onto her, suffocated her, had simply wandered away. She couldn't quite put her emotions into words. It was a mix of hope, relief, and… fear.

While certainly Tyki could no longer see her, though the Akuma would undoubtedly stay by her side, and alert him if she moved to flee, she was stuck at a standstill. She looked ahead to the path Tyki had followed, and glanced back where she'd come from.

What did he expect her to do there? Just wait for him to come back? Then there was the trouble of what exactly he was doing. Tara wasn't dull, and calling it a 'cleanup' wouldn't mask what the Noah was doing to her assumed former allies. Wouldn't it make more sense to test her loyalty to the Noah Family by disowning her previous alignment. Why did he leave her there? It was perplexing, troubling even. Without a second thought. Tara moved forward. Her eyes locked on the path ahead.

"H-Hey!" Ali said quickly, scurrying to follow her. " Where are you going? Tyki said to stay here!"

"I'm following him." Tara replied, unrelenting.

"B-But I-"

"If he wants to shield me from this, there isn't any reason for me to be a Noah." She retorted, anger rising in her throat.

Ali dashed in front of her.

"Let's think about this lady Noah." Ali begged. Tara looked down at him, a furious retort already pressing to exit her lips. But she caught sight of something familiar in the Akuma's eyes, his concern and fear. And her words were halted. "Let's just stay here for the night, Tyki can handle this."

Tara weighed the words of the creature that hunched before her, it's eyes filled with human emotion. It's reptilian iris's quivering with anticipation and anxiety. But she looked away.

"No!" She blurted out, pushing past him before breaking into a full on sprint.

"Wait!" Ali screeched, moving to pursue her.

But Tara was already far ahead of him, and throwing back whatever she could to hinder his pursuit. Trees, rocks, mounds of earth, anything she could quickly pull into his path. Still, the akuma proved to be agile, dipping and dodging in and out of the way in just the nick of time. He was gaining ground quickly, but Tara knew she was bound to stumble upon sooner.

"Tara stop!" Ali called again, finally just a few feet away. He unfurled his wings so he could spring forward with utmost speed. Tara took it as an opportunity to slam him backwards, his leathery wings and open form unable to dodge the massive bundle of earth hurled back at him. She didn't take a moment to dwell on her success and pushed past the treeline with gusto, racing down the path before her. Only to come to a halt as the path opened up into a quiet clearing.

A rather shallow valley lay before her, nestled among the surrounding forest. There was an eerie silence about the place as the evening drew in past the hours of midnight. The waxing moon and stars barely illuminated the contents of the valley, but Tara could still make out the all too familiar shapes that dotted its basin, Black Order issued tents.

Tara swallowed, her throat was still dry from running. But even as she looked around the quiet clearing, her throat did not moisten. The Noah caught sight of a few toppled lookout posts at the lip of the valley, and there didn't seem to be any signs of movement in the camp itself. Tara kept to the forest's edge. Her stomach churning as her eyes darted across the distant camp to try to spot any signs of movement. On the outer fringes of the camp, she saw something shift near one of the corners' of a tent.

Tara held her breath and crept forward, lowering herself to the ground. The Earth shifted around her, shielding her from any potential onlookers. Tara held her breath as she moved past on the the toppled lookout posts. Against her better judgment, her eyes shifted over it's metal form, leading her eyes along it's legs and up to the chair, where a lookout would have been seated. Tara grabbed her mouth and averted her gaze.

A crumpled heap lay just a few feet from the fallen structure, a coil of intestines spilling out of it's tan uniform with no discernable wounds.

Tara could feel her own heart race as she began her descent into the valley. Her breath grew shallow as she nearly crawled along the ground, the ground in front of her ebbing up like a tide to match her movements. She caught sight of another glimmer of movement in the shadows among the tents, when he heard a sharp mechanical click from high above her.

Tara looked up immediately and caught sight of Ali, who'd caught up to her in the midst of her snooping. She watched him dive down sharply from the sky above her. Tara instinctively shielded herself from the Akuma's oncoming attack, but he didn't strike her.

But a few meters away from her, Tara heard a thud, and a sudden but short shout of agony. Tara's eyes immediately shifted to the source of the sound, and caught site of Ali hunched over a freshly killed figure. The akuma silently returned her gaze and Tara realized exactly what he'd done for her.

He nodded his head back toward the treeline, silently begging her to retreat. But Tara shook her head and continued to creep forward.

The shout must have been heard by a few people in the camp, as it seemed there was some sort of a stir, lights were being illuminated and men were starting to climb from there tents. A few of the finders gathered around the heart of the camp discussing the noise around the freshly lit fire. Tara recognized the danger, but she was already well over halfway down the valley slope.

"Tara please." Ali hissed over to her, " We don't have much time."

She didn't hear him.

The akuma growled and took back to the skies. Soaring over the camp Ali flew for but a moment until he was over the opposite end of the valley and let out a loud mechanical shriek, making his location known.

"There! Akuma!" Tara heard one of the gathering men shout as they stormed off in Ali's direction.

Tara managed to slink down into the basin as the residence of the camp pursued the Akuma. As she took shelter behind one of the empty tents she felt a pang of guilt.

She heard the familiar whirr of the anti-akuma shields as they booted up, as well as the defensive commands she knew all too well. Her heart began to race when she heard one of the finder's call out for an exorcist.

She quickly shifted over to peek out from behind the tent and caught sight of the defensively positioned finders, hoping to see the exorcist.

A mix of fear and hope swelled in her chest. This whole ordeal could be over. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the black uniform emerge from between the distant tents. She couldn't make out their features.

"You there!" Tara heard someone shout from behind her. The Noah whipped around and caught sight of two unfamiliar finders. " Don't move!" The one on the right continued, his hand over the activation button for the shield strapped to his chest. While the finder on the left pulled out a flashlight, and shone it over her figure.

"Wait," Tara began, shielding her eyes from the light with one hand, "I'm-"

"Noah!" The finder with the flashlight cried out as the other frantically slammed the shield open. The translucent Anti-Akuma shield materialized quickly, and unexpectedly slammed into Tara, knocking her back and away from the tent. Now in the open, just a few feet away from the central fire of the camp, all eyes locked on her. She heard Ali make another frantic cry, trying to avert the attention back to him. But It was far too late.

"Hold on," Tara began "It's not what you think." Her eyes shifted back to the two finders that had found her, who should have been still behind the tent. However, the two of them tumbled forward, their spines and rib cages pulled out from behind their backs. But she didn't didn't catch sight of the culprit.

In that instant, the finders and exorcist that had been focused on the akuma rushed over to her. Before the first line of finder's could reach her, they were met by a sudden swell of shimmering black and purple butterflies, that barreled through them like a hurricane. They swirled and circled back around, looping around Tara in a tight wall like formation. Tara could see through their rapidly fluttering wings that anyone that approached the wall of butterflies was torn apart limb from limb. The Noah could hear screams from outside her safe haven, and the triumphant screeches of Ali.

She sunk to her knees, shaking under the flurry of emotions that pulled her apart, unable to fathom the situation. She'd failed. As she struggled to regain her composure, a spear pierced through the vortex of butterflies, blindly ripping through and jabbing downward. Tara's attention shifted towards it just as it's innocence laden tip struck her shoulder.

It was a pain she'd never felt before. Her lungs seemed to compress as every nerve in and around her shoulder burned. She screamed. Tara's golden eyes glazed over, and she sprung upwards. Grabbing the metal pole of the spear and tearing it out. On Instinct, she yanked the spear towards her, pulling the exorcist with it. They were nicked and scratched by the still reforming butterflies, but unscathed otherwise. They shouted with surprise as Tara slammed them down onto the ground, wrenching the innocence away from them. The exorcist struggled free and lunged at her. The ground beneath Tara shifted and shot upward, snagging the exorcist to throw him against the once again raging wall of flesh eating butterflies. The earth held his body there, the insects acting like a grinding stone, rapidly ripping him apart.

"S-Stop!" The exorcist managed to gurgle out as the butterflies tore into his side.

They're voice snapped her back to reality, and the tendrils that held the exorcist in place crumbled.

She didn't recognize the spear using exorcist, but she didn't need to.

The exorcist crumbled under his own weight, gasping and gripping his bloodied side. While Tara looked down at her former comrade, baffled at what she'd done, they looked up at their weapon, that still rested in Tara's hand, and used what little energy they had to spring forward. Catching Tara off guard the exorcist easily ripped the spear away from her. Using it to steady themselves, the exorcist glared at her and lunged forward with a guttural scream. But the spearhead did not reach it's mark. The exorcist's breath caught in it's throat as he stopped mid stride. They looked down and saw a gloved hand reaching through their chest. The exorcist's eyes trailed back up to Tara's before the arm slid backward.

Tara watched as the Exorcist fell forward, their eyes dimming before hitting the ground with a thud. She struggled to pull her gaze away from the body to meet Tyki's.

He was silent, a sadness in his eyes, and a still beating heart writhing it's last moments in his hand. The butterflies dispersed to relieve the dozens of tan coated bodies that scattered the once populated camp.

Tyki turned away and walked toward the campfire, tossing in the organ. He reached past the blaze to grab a flaming coal. Without burning himself, he pulled it out and let out a sigh. He turned toward the mass of tents and let out a furious yell, hurling it and his frustrations to set the camp ablaze.

* * *

Expect a whole bunch of updates this and next month! I just had some writers block during the writing of this. But I've got the ball rolling again!

Thank you to **KijoKuroi** and **S** **hikilove** for following!


	21. Kindling

**This Chapter Has Graphic Depictions of Sex (Or Well Foreplay, But You Get The Idea)!**

* * *

Silence hung like a dead weight between them. The previous evening events proving to jarring to spare any kind discussion. Tyki, Tara, and Ali had left the burning campsite quickly and moved on. Traveling on food through the night and into the early hours of the morning, the party did not sleep. Even as the sun pulled itself into the lightening sky they kept moving. Ali was visibly distraught, struggling between his own awkward silence and an intense need to comfort the two of them. Tara and Tyki didn't have the energy to humor him either way, and the akuma was left with little to work with.

"L-Look," The akuma began after an extended period of silence. It was past 3 o'clock as the three approached the outskirts of a rather rural looking town. "Why don't I go on ahead, see if we need to look into our other tasks the Earl left for us. You two can get some rest." Ali explained, looking at the two with the same expression of a concerned child. "Please?"

The two Noah didn't respond immediately, but Tyki let out a sigh.

"Fine." He said, waving the akuma off while rubbing his temples, clearly exhausted.

Ali perked up immediately and have a sharp nod.

"Shall I meet you here tonight?" He said quickly.

"No," Tyki replied, "The same time tomorrow."

"Consider it done!" Ali said with a professional sternness before darting off away from the town.

Tyki and Tara watched him transform mid stride and take off into the sky into a direction that didn't entirely matter to the former exorcist. Instead, she turned to look at the town that lay just ahead of them. She was worn down, to exhausted and distraught to even fathom their next action.

"So now what." She said, surprising herself with the dryness in her voice. She hadn't heard her own words in hours, nor had Tyki, and he seemed a little taken aback. But that only lasted for a moment, and he shrugged.

"Ali wants us to take a breather." He said simply, looking at the town as well " So we'll do just that."

Tyki began to take a few strides towards it, but Tara didn't follow.

He looked back at her.

"Tara?" He asked.

She let out a breath, and moved towards him. A swirl of emotions churning in her mind.

"I'm fine." She managed to blurt out.

"I didn't ask-"

"But I don't know how you think I'm just going to walk in there." Tara began, trying to avert her anger to something microscopic in comparison to what was actually gnawing at her. She motioned to his pale form as they walked, " I haven't quite gotten the hang of that yet."

Tyki looked at her with a bit of confusion, and a hint of humor.

"No I suppose you don't." He said, "But it's not as difficult as you think."

She frowned.

"Just breathe," He said, stopping her, "Let the grey drain away."

Tara blinked, unsure of his words.

"Drain?" She said, looking down at her hands.

He nodded.

Tara sighed and stood their for a moment, feeling her skin prickle and tingle as, miraculously, the color began to dissolve to the shade she once possessed. Tara was astonished, almost overcome with wonder. But Tara gathered herself.

"One problem solved." She shrugged.

Tyki returned this motion with a smile and beckoned her onward to the little town.

If Tara where to be entirely honest with herself, it was more of a hamlet then a town. It was sparse little crossroads. With but a trading post, a small inn, homes, and mostly land for agriculture. But it would work for their needs. Still, it was strange to see a pair of well dressed but slightly disheveled individuals meandering through the somewhat remote town. Luckily, the order's grip on this particular town was all but absent, and Tara and Tyki's loosely constructed story passed with whoever the encountered. They wandered about the town a bit before settling into the town's only inn. Much to their surprise, the other two of the three available rooms were occupied. One by the owner's themselves, and the other by a fellow who'd been there for an extended period of time.

"...But I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem for you two!" The rosey old woman at the counter finished, after explaining the one room situation.

"It certainly won't be." Tyki replied kindly as he took the keys.

Tara smiled awkwardly at the woman and turned to follow behind Tyki.

"Don't keep us up to late now!" The old woman called to them with a grandmotherly giggle.

Both Tara and Tyki waved back to her with their own awkward chuckles before slipping into their room.

It was sparse, a large bed, dresser chair, nightstand, telephone, and an attached bathroom, all bleek in color.

Tyki shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the door as Tara shifted over to the bed, taking a seat. Tara watched at he dug through his jacket pockets, pulling out an empty pack of cigarettes and tossed it to the side. Tyki then felt for a pack in his pants pockets, growing frustrated.

"Oh!" Tara said aloud, reaching into her vest to pull out the pack Tyki had dropped before they'd exited the ark. "You left this..."

Tyki looked back at her, surprise painted across his face and she fell quiet.

"Thank you." He said simply, picking up the unopened pack.

To Tara's surprise he made his way back to his jacket and slid the pack inside.

"You're not-" Tara began as the Noah moved to take a seat beside her.

"I don't need it." Tyki smiled, placing his hands on either side of him so he could lean back on the bed. " At least not now."

Tara blinked, confused, and Tyki chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He admitted in a more serious tone. "I didn't want you to have to see that."

"But I had to." Tara replied bluntly.

Tyki was quiet for a moment, and glanced over at her. Tara sat in with a closed posture. Eyes watching the ground, her hands curled up over each other in her lap.

"I had to."

Tyki's expression softened, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"We all had to." He murmured, his face pressing into her hair.

Tara was taken off guard by his words and actions, but let him remain. They were quiet for a few moments, elapsed in the sounds of their own breathing before Tyki pulled back.

"I just wanted to give you more time." He explained, "I knew they were.. Comrades. I was just.. Delaying the inevitable."

Tara shrugged, " I was the one who dove in, head first. I should have seen it coming."

Tyki nodded his head.

"Not exactly the smartest move." He smiled. "But I guess you live on impulse."

"Says the man who periodically wanders into other people's rooms without any kind of warning." Tara retorted.

"That's not exactly impulsive, Ms. Winstrom."

"Tara."

"Tara." He smirked.

"Better." She chuckled. "But wipe that stupid look off your face."

"What look?" He replied maintaining his expression, if not exaggerating it.

Tara rolled her eyes. "I thought you said you were the mature one in the family."

"Oh I am." Tyki replied, lessing the expression, " But that doesn't mean I don't lack a sense of humor."

"Of course not." Tara laughed, " You seem to possess a keen bemusement, no matter how annoying."

"You're not exactly the meek little renegade you make yourself out to be." He replied

"You flatter me."

"No Tara, you misunderstand." Tyki continued, shifting closer to her. " You've changed since you've arrived on the ark. There's a newness about you, yet your personality still shines through, brighter than before." His golden eyes locked on hers as he leaned forward, his hand grazing her neck. " I don't know why but, I changed with you Tara. Maybe it's the Noah, or it might be just me. I don't care anymore." Tara tensed up as she felt his breath graze her face. "I just want to know you." He finished, pressing his lips against hers.

Tara was stunned, her eyes wide, unable to move as Tyki pressed against her. His lips were surprisingly gentle, unintrusive and sincere. On instinct, Tara began to relax as his arms wrapped around her, holding her closer. And she returned the gesture, kissing him back, against her better judgement. This seemed to flip a switch for him, as Tyki deepened the kiss, holding the back of her head. Tara also seemed to lose herself, and parted her lips.

However, Tyki pulled back, his breathing a bit ragged.

"Are you ok-" He began, but Tara lurched forward, bring him into another kiss. Answering his question. Tara could feel him shudder against her as her hands trailed over his form. Even through his clothing, Tara could feel every inch of his flesh, the tautness of the muscles of his arms, chest, and abdomen. Tyki returned her touch as his fingers danced across her back before gripping at her sides. Tara let out a soft sigh as she felt Tyki's mouth shift open, his tongue grazing her lips. She allowed him in, tasting small hints of smoke as he slid against her own tongue.

An unfamiliar hunger burned in Tara as she kissed him. It wasn't as if it were her first, she'd experienced others before, but none so… she couldn't put words to it.

When they pulled apart, both Tyki and Tara sensed something deeper. A mutual desire that surpassed the simplicity of sharing breath.

"Tara…" Tyki murmured, his arms still around her. She shifted forward and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

She could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage as his pulse steadily increased, it was mesmerizing. Tara quietly sighed against him, closing her eyes. Just letting his warmth seep through her.

"Thank you." She said softly, placing her hand on his thigh.

Tyki smiled, letting her slide out of his embrace. He watched as she got to her feet and turned her back to him. Tara's fingers grazed over the breast pocket of her vest, briefly crossing the familiar lump of technology without a second thought. She paced over to the chair, unbuttoning the vest as she went. She could feel Tyki's golden gaze follow her closely as she crossed the room, removed the pinstriped fabric and draped over the furniture.

"Too warm?" Tyki mused, his voice suddenly closer than Tara anticipated.

On instinct Tara whipped around, nearly knocking over the chair as the handsome Noah loomed behind her, his hand outstretched as if he'd been moments away from grazing her shoulder. He quickly took notice of her surprise and retracted his gesture.

"I-It's alright." Tara replied, steadying herself from the surprise.

Tyki nodded, and slid forward until he was upon the former exorcist, placing his hand on her sides.

"I don't think I've told you how beautiful you are." He hummed, leaning down to kiss her neck.

Tara's eyes fluttered as his mouth pressed against her soft flesh. Her hands came to rest on his chest, gripping his shirt. As his lips explored the length of her throat, Tara inadvertently tugged out the first few buttons of her companion's shirt. Tyki smirked against her skin, and shifted his own hands to return the gesture. Tara felt his ungloved hands tease at her brazier before swiftly unbuttoning the front of her blouse.

"Tyki." She chided, humor in her voice as he simply let his own shirt fall from his shoulders.

He hummed in response, trailing his kisses from her neck to her now exposed collar bone, and lower still. Pulling aside her blouse.

Tara shifted back as one of his hands cupped her still covered breasts. He blinked with surprise, but caught on as she wordlessly backed towards the side of the bed. Tyki was upon her before she could even reach it. Continuing his kisses and caresses of her chest. His hands briefly moved to her shoulders as she took a seat to steady himself, before sinking down himself, sliding his hands to her back to unclasp the remaining fabric on her upper body.

Tara's cheeks burned as Tyki gazed at her. Her own eyes darted away as his fingers grazed the soft flesh of her exposed breasts.

"They're lovely." He smiled up to her. Tara's gaze flicked back down to him as he gently held them, his fingers teasing every inch of flesh. Tara shuddered as he softly pinched her pale pink nipples. Tyki chuckled at her reaction, but relented, and shifted lower.

"T-Tyki!" Tara said suddenly as his fingers teased at the top of her pants.

"Hm?" He mused as one of his hands shifted over her tight, and the other rested just atop the flesh of the pelvic bone.

Tara knew Tyki could see they way her chest was rapidly rising and falling that surprise wasn't the only emotion she was experiencing. She watched as he made quick work of her pants, sliding them as well as the last of her undergarments. Tara shivered as Tyki sunk to his knees and placed and wrapped his hands around her thighs. Tyki glanced up at her before he slowly parted her legs.

"Mmm.." Tyki murmured as he observed her in her entirety. "Like a said before, Tara," He continued, his fingers teasing past her inner thigh as he leaned forward, " You're beautiful."

Before Tara could properly reply, his hand grazed the lips between her thigh, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Sensitive?" He chuckled.

Tara's expression attempted to shift into a grimace, but was halted as he parted the tender flesh.

Tyki looked up at her with a wolfish grin, and Tara let out an annoyed, but mostly embarrassed huff.

She could feel the warmth of his breath between her legs as he continued to tease at her opening.

"You'r-" She began as he parted his lips, only to silenced again as his lips pressed against her clit. It was little more than a peck, but Tyki felt her legs seize up at the unexpected contact to the nerve. Amused, the Noah continued, gently licking and teasing at not only her clitoris, but also trailing along her lips. All the while his fingers dipped inside her, furthering the sudden rush of pleasure.

Tara was completely taken aback, shivering and panting but at a loss for words as he tasted her. No, _savoring_ her.

"T-Tyki.." Was all she could muster as his kiss deepened with his fingers.

He looked up at Tara's disheveled form and pulled his mouth away from her opening. His lips and chin had a sheen about them, and his fingers were drenched as he slid them out. Tara simply leaned their, trembling as Tyki got back up to his feet, wiping off his mouth. His hands where then on his belt, which he made quick work of unclasping and tossing aside. Tara's head was still muddled with lust as he undid and slid off his pants. Her instinctual haze cleared for but a few moments as she caught sight of his fully exposed form. The way his skin caught the low lighting of the room, and he held himself deepened her arousal.

"You're quite handsome yourself, Tyki." She smiled.

Tyki chuckled and moved towards her. Tara shifted up a bit on the bed as Tyki leaned over her, sliding between her legs.

"I think that's the first compliment you've given me." He retorted as he settled in a desirable position.

Tara smirked.

"Let's hope I get a few more." He grinned shifting his hands across her form before settling on a comfortable grip at her hips as he slipped inside her.

* * *

 _I'd like to take a moment to thank .el, Roberta Lozano and EchoSerenade for the favorites and follows! I kinda feel bad for having you guys come it at such a nsfw point in the story ; A;! But yes! I do plan on finishing this story, it just may take a while. Luckily, I do have significantly more free time! So updates should come more often. Thank you all again!_


	22. Skyward

She couldn't watch anymore. It was too unbearable. Tara quickly clicked off the golem and set it down behind her, leaning forward on the edge of the tub so she could cup her hands around her face. Road had been right, as rampantly as Tara denied it before, she could only passively accept her situation. Tears stung her eyes as she struggled to keep her composure. She didn't want to have to think about what she'd done, nor what could happen to her if her actions were misconstrued. Tara managed to rise to her feet to step across the bathroom tiles to the sink. She turned to face the mirror and was immediately lost in her own reflection.

Tara had never really seen her bare grey form in it's entirety. A strange feeling swelled in her stomach as her eyes darted across her darkened form. It was foreign to her. Every inch of dark grey skin filled her with a flurry of emotions.

"Tara?" She heard as a knock came at the bathroom door.

Her eyes quickly shifted to the door knob, that jiggled slightly before turning with a click. She hadn't locked the door. Tara took a sudden step backwards as Tyki pushed into the room. Tara felt her ankle graze the porcelain tub when Tyki came into full view.

His mostly bare form caught whatever muted light that filled the humble room in the best way. Even as his limbs still moved with a heaviness from his previous state of slumber, and his hair hung unkempt over his forehead, he was as beautiful as ever.

Tara could barely look at him.

Her hand instinctively moved up to her lips, cupping her chin as her eyes shifted to the tiled floor. That arm crossed her bare breasts while her other slid still lower, her splayed fingers covering the flesh between her legs.

Tyki blinked, taken aback by her gesture.

"Are you alright?" He murmured, moving towards her. Tara's shoulders quivered as his fingers grazed her flesh.

"I-I'm alright." She mumbled, lowering her arms.

Tyki craned his head down a bit, meeting Tara's lowered gaze. She saw the deep concern in his eyes.

"I apologize if I was too forward." He said a deep remorse riddling his tone as he shifted backward.

"No." Tara said, feeling a swell of truth spill from between her otherwise breathless lips, "I wanted to."

Tyki's expression softened.

"I'm glad," He said simply, curling his own hand against her's pulling it away from her face. "But then, there's no reason to hide."

Tara let out a low breath and nodded softly.

Tyki's hand slid under her chin, gingerly lifting up her face. Unexpectedly, he brought his lips to hers. They maintained the kiss for but a moment before Tyki pulled away.

"I'll let you get ready then." He said simply, humor in his voice, "I'm sure Ali will want us bathed and refreshed for the next leg of the trip."

* * *

Tyki had been right about Ali. The akuma was more than ecstatic to see that the two Noah were of higher spirits than before. When the excitable human formed creature greeted the two at the edge of the nearby forest he was all too keen to share the information he had gathered in the meantime.

"So I've already gone through and located our last target!" He said excitedly, gesturing towards the east. "It was a reasonable flight distance for me, not more than an hour or two away, I'm honestly surprised no one else has located him."

Tyki gave a short nod in response before turning to Tara.

"Do you think you'll be able to manage that?" He said simply.

Tara looked at him for a moment, a bit confused. She had been quietly numb to the conversation that the akuma and her fellow Noah had been engaged in.

"I, uh…" Tara began, prying her own mind for some kind of subconscious notation of the previous exchange.

"Will you be able to transport us again?" Tyki said his tone hinting concern.

"Of course." Tara replied quickly, her gaze shifting to the nearby plants that made up the treeline, a swift motion of her hands conjuring forth two horse-like plant mounts in the same manner as before.

"Oh! Lady Noah!" The akuma promptly spoke, as the two plant equines approached, nickering in a friendly tone. "We'll be traveling over a fair tract of water to arrive in Edo."

" _Edo?"_ Tara thought suddenly, " _Japan?"_

They were traveling into the very heart of the Earl's territory? The Akuma infested island? What could they possibly be so keen to find there?

In an attempt to not show herself dwelling on the akuma's statement she returned her attention to her creations, her fingers trembling as she reshaped them with slow motions.

Their previous forms seemed to slump and reform into something more avian. Large and sleek, the two creatures that stood before her where far from anything she'd previously laid eyes on, yet they felt familiar somehow.

"Oh that's perfect!" Ali cheered, excitedly inspecting the plant beasts that stood before them.

Tara's gaze shifted briefly over to Tyki, who looked fairly impressed, and returned her glance with a rather sincere smile, before moving towards her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Lets just hope you don't hurl me off." He smirked, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze.

Tara couldn't help but snort out a laugh.

"That depends, do you think you can hold on?" She countered, taking a step towards the creatures, who cooed softly at her approach.

Tyki gave a knowing nod, chuckling all the while.  
"I suppose so..." He said, shifting his attention to the larger of the two beasts before reaching out to stroke its elongated neck.

Tara could feel a soft tingle in her own throat as the hand drew across it.

"But there's one way to find out." He finished meeting her gaze with a confident yet understanding expression.

"Sounds great!" Ali popped in, nearly instantaneously changing his form from human to akuma and taking to the skies with a rather powerful flap of his wings.

Tyki and Tara looked skyward as the ecstatic akuma soared above them swirling into tight circles in the air as if to wait for his companions to follow.

While Tara's attention held skyward for another moment, Tyki spoke, saying simply, "Ready?"

Tara looked at him for a moment feeling an odd sensation well up in her stomach. Her previous concerns about their destination all but distant memories.

Without warning, Tara swung herself atop the beast, leading it to rear upward, before darting upward with a sharp kick to the ground below it and a great flap of it's massive plant-ladened wings.

Tyki was taken by surprise by the sudden movement, his gaze following her sudden ascent, the Noah had to shield his eyes as she climbed skyward, a smile creeping across his face. Still, he was quick to follow, mounting his own creature to follow the two east bound forms that flew above him.

* * *

 _Wow, I really fell off the face of the earth there, huh? Sorry about that ; A; I kinda hit a rough patch... Still, thanks to one TykiWife, I think The TJ is back on track._


End file.
